A Love, Hidden in the Leaves
by Rikako
Summary: DISCONTINUED Naruto and Sasuke's accidental kiss leads to more than either had ever expected. NaruSasu, slight, little bit of NaruHina :
1. A Love, Hidden in the Leaves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. . . duh**

**This is my first NaruSasu fanfic, hope you like it. Like I said it is my first, so no flames please! I don't mind critism though. So this is mainly a NaruSasu fic, but there might be small hints of NaruHina, very small. . . ok microscopic small. Sakura's going to be an evil mastermind, so if you're a big Sakura fan, don't read this ,,. Sasuke's POV will be in italics while Naruto's will be underlined, anyother POV's will be bolded. With that said enjoy the story!  
**

**Prologue  
**

_Everday was the same. . . _

_ Everday day he watched. . ._

_ Everyday he loved. . . _

Sasuke never said anything, never showed anything, but that didn't mean he didnt' feel it. Feel the desire to hold him, and never let go. He need him. . .the very light of his day. . .his fire. . . his Naruto. . .

Naruto thought about Sakura night and day, at least, that's what he knew he had to think about. The thing that made his heart race and his knees buckle, was that smile. The smile that was plain and lazy. It wasn't often that it appeared, but when it did, it was intoxicating, heck, it was better than ramen! Those onyx eyes pierced his soul, his heart, and awakened his need to prove himself worthy of such an angel. His dark angel with the flawless, pale skin. The angel of the dark. . . Sasuke. . .

**A Love, Hidden in the Leaves**

Naruto looked into the dark eyes of the boy infront of him, his heart beat fast and his hands became clammy. He knew the girls were watching, they were mad in fact, and ready to inflict some serious damage on him. It didn't matter though, it seemed that even for those few seconds that he was truly alive. He realized he had to pull away soon, or it might seem queer.  


To make it dramatic, he began to spit angrily in disgust. He glanced over and saw Sasuke doing the same. His heart broke, even if only a little. He knew he should have expected it, after all it was Uchiha Sasuke. He turned around to see Sakura cracking her knuckles at him. "NARUTO!" She said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_ Sasuke frowned as he saw Naruto spit in disgust and quickly followed suit. Not bad for his first kiss. . . but he wasn't gay, right? He looked over at his fangirls, and found poor Naruto being_ _viciously attacked. "Dobe," he thought to himself. A small smile formed on his lips before disappearing back into oblivion. Sakura took the seat next to him, and smiled widely. "It must suck to have been kissed by Naruto," she said quietly. The Uchiha simply grunted and turned his gaze back to the front of the class._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

**Hyuuga Hinata stared in horror as Naruto and Sasuke's lips met. The young heiress watched attentively, curious of their reactions. She exhaled in relief as Naruto spit in disgust. Yet, something wasn't right, something in him had changed. She watched him as Sakura and others began their attack, wondering if he was going to be alright. She watched as his gaze fell briefly on Sasuke, and a sense of fear overcame her..what if?...Of course not, he wasn't like that..right?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto waited for his name to be called. "Give me anybody, anybody but Sasuke..." he glanced past Sakura and watched Sasuke until his own gaze began to fall upon Uzumaki himself. He felt his cheeks turn red, and looked back the front of the class as Iruka-sensei called the names of the 7th group. "Uzumaki, Naruto." he looked up instantly and watched his old sensei continue down the list. "Haruno Sakura." "YES!!" Naruto stood up in pure delight. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sakura drop her head in defeat. "And Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto quickly dropped to his seat and dropped HIS head in defeat as Sakura jumped up in delight. He didn't know it, but a certain rouged boy was smiling mentally to himself...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Sasuke ate his lunch peacefully. His mind wandered towards a certain blue-eyed boy. Something about that annoying brat made his heart beat uncontrollably, and it was making him go crazy. This wasn't part of the plan, he couldn't get distracted, even by a measly boy like him. He heard a distinct shuffling noise coming from one side of the window and smiled mentally again. What was that dobe up to? He felt his body being shoved further inside the small room he had claimed for the day. His mental smile quickly turned into anger as Naruto began his "surprise" attack, feeling his cheeks heat up in the moment..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

That's part I: Im going to skip the Sakura and Sasuke almost "kiss" part, and next time, it's not going to be a full story either, just bits and pieces of what they had been thinking while their training with Kakashi-sensei was like, you know..yea...later 3


	2. Watching and Being Watched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. . .sadly. . .**

**Thank you to Akamaru012 for my first review, glad you liked ,,. This might not be my best chapter but I promise I'll try to make them better in the future. This chapter tends to jump around a bit, so unless you know the Naruto series, you might be a bit confused. . . sorry. Just a reminder anything underlined is Naruto's POV, Italics is Sasuke's, and**** bold is anyone elses. Enjoy!**

_**Watching and Being Watched**_

_ Sasuke watched as Naruto ran towards Kakashi-sensei, a look of detemination settling themselves upon his cerulean-blue eyes. It was clear that he wasn't about to win, but something about it made him smile, safely hidden in the branches of a tree. . . _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto knew that, wherever he was, Sasuke was watching, and he wasn't about to embarrass him. . . self?. . ."A bell!" He smiled at Kakashi-sensei's ignorance, and made his way towards it. No sooner had he gotten near it did Kakashi's trap fling him into the air. He blushed inwardly, and saw Sasuke follow Kakashi, his gaze falling on him for a brief moment. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I wanted to get those lunches for us. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Sasuke's anger grew as he found Kakashi, once again reading his book. "I'll get you for that!" He hissed under his breath as he pulled out one of his kunai. After a few moments, his fingers brushed across one of the bells. Kakashi jumped away and smiled to himself. This boy had actually gotten close to a bell, unlike Naruto. . ._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Naruto looked over the bushes and found two lunches packed and ready to eat. He smiled and once again tried to break himself loose. After a while he was making his way towards the food. He laughed happily and as soon as he reached down to grab it, he saw a shadow fall over him. He looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei smiling at him. Before he knew what was happening, he was being tied to a tree trunk, and let a surprised yell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Sasuke didn't listen to Kakashi and offered the blonde some of his food. He rolled his eyes as Sakura did the same. Naruto smiled at them both and opened his mouth to accept the food. Still being tied to a tree, he wasn't able to feed himself. A surge of jealousy charged through his body as Sakura held the food to him. He stopped himself however from complaining for Kakashi had appeared once again. He smiled down at them. "I thought I told you not to feed him." He said calmly. Sasuke mearly glared as Sakura went into a rant. He didn't listen to her and simply gazed as Naruto frowned. "Dobe," he thought. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**That's it for today, remember this was only a filler chapter so sorry that it was short and it skipped around a lot. I'll try to get more out soon! No flames please ,, Thanks again!**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...duh**

**This is the next story chapter, It may also suck, but lol enjoy anyways. Remember, underlined is Naruto's POV, italics is Sasuke's and bold is anybody else's. Thanks again to Akamaru012 for the review, also Sakira Uchiha, and Lady Leiko for them as well. : and without further adu, here's chapter 3, enjoy ,,**

* * *

****

**_The Truth_**

As Sasuke walked home that night, he came upon an angry crowd. Something about it wasn't right, so after much tought, he decided to take a look. "Damn it Naruto, why must you always get in the way of my true love?!" he heard Sakura yell angrily. Naruto stuttered sadly, only making her anger grow. "Naruto, your annoying, go away, and never come back!" Sasuke could tell from the look in his eyes that this hurt him. Anger soon formed as the light of the alley left, tears about to form in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad your here, are you hungry, want to go get something to eat??" Sakura turned as the rest of the crowd went happily back to their own lives. " Sakura.."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Go die." she looked at him opened mouth, her eyes getting glassy. "You're so annoying." was the last thing he told her before going off in the direction Naruto had. . .

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto jumped up into the roof of his apartment. He wiped his eyes as rain began to fall. "Great," he thought angrily. Sakura had been angry at him still for that kiss, but why? It hadn't been his fault someone had push him into Sasuke's lips. . . Naruto punched the cement under him as his clothes got soaked under the dark, cloudy night. Sasuke wasn't to blame either, although Naruto wanted to very badly. If only he wasn't so popular. Sakura might actually acknowledge him then, but no, he had to be the coolest, smartest, handsomest. . . No! What was Naruto thinking?! He wasn't like that. Yet, something about that Uchiha made him his knees buckle. Was it that smile that formed in his lips everytime Naruto did something dumb? Or was it those eyes that glared at him every time he got in the way? Naruto looked at the crowd of lights before him. It was always nice to be up there when he wanted to be alone and think, but something about today wasn't right. He didn't feel alone, which made him smile. He hated being alone, and something about the shadows behind him made him feel safe. . . at ease at last. . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched in the safety of the shadows as Naruto smiled to himself, his wet hair clung to his forehead just as tight as the rest of his clothes stuck to his skin. Sasuke couldn't help but to gap at his teammate, much to his regret. Naruto was alone, and so was he, so didn't it add up for them to be together? They both needed somebody, very badly, to put it mildly that is. They both needed to be loved, but yet, Sasuke held back the urge to go forth and hold Naruto close. He wondered how he was, especially since Sakura had yelled at him. Afterall, didn't Naruto like Sakura? Anger fell upon again. What could she possibly ever give him?! All she did was yell at him, beat him, and ignore him! Sasuke looked up into the sky, rain washing over his face. Why couldn't Naruto look at him the same way he looked at Sakura? Was it because he didn't feel anything that strong for Sasuke? "Of course he doesn't, you baka, he isn't like that. ."

"You wish him to be. . ." a voice talked to him from the back of his mind. It was right though, so Sasuke didn't reply. He looked once more at the fire, only to realize it had gone. . . "FUCK!" Sasuke forgot about his safety in the shadows, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "What's wrong Sasuke?" he tensed up and turned to face Naruto. "Erm. . . .H-hey. . . I didn't know you where here." he blushed under the safety of the night darkness. "I live here, Sasuke." Naruto looked at him for a breif moment before turning around. "It's raining out here. . ."

"No duh, baka."

"I'M NOT A MORON!!"

"Well, you don't act otherwise." Naruto fumed, turning from him once more. "I was just saying. . ." Sasuke looked at him, wanting to apologize, but he knew he couldn't. Uchiha's don't succumb so easily. "Want to come inside?" he asked suddenly, startling the young gennin in front of him. "Erm. . . sure. . ." Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up as Naruto lead the way inside. . .

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sasuke looked around his apartment as Naruto went into the kitchen to make some ramen. He wondered if Sasuke had eaten at all, but wasn't about to ask either. "Maybe I should. . ." Sasuke walked into the kitchen and faced him. "Your house is a mess." Nope, he definetly shouldn't. "It is not!"

"Yeah it is, you leave everything on the floor."

"Well that's my business then, isn't it?!" Sasuke shrugged and walked further down the hall. Naruto stood in place before he realized he didn't know whether or not he had left his bedroom door open that morning. He dashed down the hallway and tackled Sasuke as soon as he came into view. "ARGH. . . Naruto, you baka, what was that for?!" Sasuke tried to push him off, but Naruto didn't budge. He looked up to his his room door closed, and intact. "Ooops. ," he thought as his cheeks turned bright red. "You baka!!" Sasuke pushed him against the wall and glared his signature glare at him. "Your fault, you were going to go into my room!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!!"

"Then what were you doing then?!"

"Looking around, usuratonkachi!"

"I know that!!" Sasuke released his grip on him and walked into the living room. Naruto followed unwillingly, trying to force more out of his pretty-eyed friend. "Sasuke?" "Hmm?" "Are you hungry?" Sasuke turned to him and smiled gently. "I thought you'd never ask. . ."

* * *

Sasuke didn't eat like Naruto, he, in fact, barely ate at all. Not that he didn't want to, he just didn't have enough time to sit down and have a big meal most of the time. Naruto finished eating way before Sasuke did, so he took it into his hands to watch him. Sasuke didn't seem to mind though, although it didn't seem that he noticed either. No sooner than he had gone to watchin him, Naruto got bored, and began to see how long he could push Sasuke's buttons for. "So. . . you have quite a club going there for you." Sasuke looked up, his eyes squinting a bit as he glared at him. "Your point is?"

"I'm just saying. . . Hey, I wonder how many guys are in it too."

"Why, are you one of them?" Naruto looked at Sasuke wide-eyed. How dare that bastard say such a thing! "Am I though?" he asked himself as Sasuke smiled. "Why so quiet Naruto? Was I right after all then?" Naruto smiled mischeviously. "Yes, you were. I'm in love with you Sasuke, I think about you day and night," he got on his knees and grabbed unto one of his hands, "I want you, nothing more and nothing less." Sasuke looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh, Sasuke. . ." Naruto stood up and leaned in close to him, "I want to kiss those amazing lips of yours. . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned in closer. "Naruto. . ." he whispered before he closed his eyes. He heard laughing, which made him angry. "NARUTO!!!" Sasuke tackled him to the floor and began to punch the living-daylights out of him. "How dare you do that! How could you do that?" he looked at Sasuke with guilty eyes. "I couldn't resist. . ." Sasuke punched his stomach, sending a surge of pain through his heart. Why had Naruto done that? And why did he care?! "Because I wanted to believe it, more than he could ever imagine it. . ." he thought as his focus on the current fight ceased. Naruto sat up, pushing Sasuke off him. "What's wrong anyways, it wasn't like you believe it right?" Sasuke looked away, his cheeks turning a soft shade of red. "You did, didn't you Sasuke?"

"What's it to you?!"

"I WAS JUST WONDERING!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T THINK SO MUCH, IT'LL HURT YOUR BRAIN!"

"SASUKE YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD, CAN'T YOU SEE I REALLY MEANT IT!?"

"NO YOU DIDN'T, AND YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Naruto cupped his face in his hands angrily. "Why do you care anyways?" Sasuke grabbed his hands, and held them close to him. "Because I wanted to believe it, I want it to be true. . ." he looked into his sky-blue eyes, and felt the ice-wall in his heart begin to melt. "Sasuke, can't you see? It is true, every bit of it. . ." Sasuke smiled at his sunlight, leaning in so close that their eyelashes touched. "It better be. . ."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto blushed as Sasuke's lips met his. Comfort. . .Safety. . . Longing. . . Acceptance. . . Naruto felt it all, and was happy to finally have someone to love him. He squeezed Sasuke's hands lovingly and broke the kiss. "What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked him, uncertainty reflecting in his beautiful onyx-eyes. "What about her?" Naruto asked, stealing another kiss from his dark angel, wishing that the moment would never stop. "I was just wondering." he stated, and held him close. Naruto and Sasuke should have been paying attention, for as they melted into each others arms, a certain Scarecrow was making his way to his dolphin's house, smiling at the current events his two students had just caused. .


	4. Meeting in Secrecy

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto. **

**Author's Note: Anyways, supp, i wont have any bad stuff in here for a while more, so DONT GET MAD AT ME :D lol anyways, I'm just really tired lately, and this is my bro's comp. so it might take me a LONG time to get my story updated. Thank you everybody for commenting. Sometimes i think that nobody likes the fact that i write Naruto fanfics, so i get sad :'( but then i remember you guys, and im like YEAY! Anyways, i'm just blabbering, so on with the story.**

**Dont worry, more Hinata coming up later on:) By the way, last chapter had a typo, Sasuke meant to say "Go Die" rather than "You die." Sorry for the mistake:D innocent smile.**

* * *

****

**Meeting in Secrecy**

Naruto woke that morning with a smile on his face. How long had he watched Sasuke throughout the years, now seemed like a bottomless well that he had just filled with the love he felt for the marble-skinned teen that was lying next to him. Well, at least it had been so when Naruto had finally fell into sleep's sweet embrace, but it seemed that Sasuke had a different idea. He left an hour before Naruto woke from his deep slumber, leaving only some notes he had hurriedly scribbled. He smiled as he looked at a nearby mirror where Sasuke had also left his mark. With one of Naruto's markers, he had drewn a terrible self-portrait, blowing a single kiss to his secret lover. Naruto thought about punishing Sasuke for vandalizing his property, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. . .

"_Meet me in the roof before sunset, Sasuke 3"_

Naruto clutched the note in his hands, and pressed it against his lips momentarily before going about his morning routine, note safely hidden in his breast pocket, near his heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke gazed lovingly at the sun, watching him walk around the apartment, carelessly flingling items to and fro. "That's what you call cleaning Naruto?" he thought quietly, smiling at the clueless outcast. How could he be hated so much? He was the most amazing guy in the world! He brought meaning to life, much more than the need for vengance could. . . right? He paused as Naruto frowned to himself. Sasuke panicked as Naruto ran from the door, he himself, in a state of panic.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!"

Sakura's voice rang like and annoying sound that ,you sometimes hear, and makes you crazy with rage, and boy, did Sasuke feel that rage. He neared the building, trying to control his ever-growing anger. "Where's Sasuke-kun?! He hasn't been seen since he followed you last night!" she cornered him, his proud stature diminishing with every word that was shouted at him. "I-I. . . S-Sakura. . I . ." she cracked her knuckles at him menancingly. "I'll give you 'till three to leave this room. . ."

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sakura spinned around, her hair flowing behind her. "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed in delight as her hands clasped together infront of her chest. She looked at the troubled teen with loving eyes. She wanted to be closer to him, to close the gap that seperated him from her, but as she tried to do so, he stepped aways like always. "I thought I told you to Go Die." he said to her coldly. She watched his gaze fall upon the cowering boy behind her, and saw for the shortest of time that his eyes held the smallest trace of something she couldn't put her finger on. It definitely couldn't be love, after all, he _only_ liked girls. She frowned a little, but put it from her mind as Sasuke turned to leave. "Sasuke-kun, don't leave me here!" she said, loathing poisoning her words that were directed to Naruto. Sasuke spun around, his hands grabbing a hold of hers. "Sakura, meet me by the bridge before sunset, and wait for me there, okay?" he stared into her eyes impassively. She blushed, and nodded quickly. "Yes, of course Sasuke-kun, anything for you." she smiled at the open-mouthed ninja behind her mockingly before walking out, her head held high. . .

**AQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQ**

Naruto watched as Sakura walked away, her smile full of triumph. He looked up to see Sasuke smiling at him, a rare view indeed. "How was that?" he asked him happily. "Bullshit." Naruto whispered as he stood up slowly. "Bullshit? What are you talking about? I thought it was brilliant."

"You call asking a girl out in front of me 'brilliant'?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that-"

"The thing is, you weren't thinking Sasuke! You can't stand me up like this!"

"I wasn't planning to Naruto."

"Then what was that for, care to explain?" he stomped off before Sasuke could, only to be thrust into the carpeted floor moments after. "baka. . ." Sasuke whispered as Naruto squirmed underneath him. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT. . .AND GET OFF ME! AGH!" Sasuke slipped his hand over the yelling boy's mouth, shutting him up, if only for a moment. "Sakura'll hear you!" he hissed in his ear, his warm breath tickling Naruto's neck. He bit the hand that held him silent, only to be pinched softly in the cheek. "You are so clueless." Sasuke whispered lovingly in his ear. Naruto's grim face made him worry though. "Naruto, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Then why did you?"

"To get her to leave us alone, she might've come back later on, preferably right before sunset, and would've started to annoy us again. . ." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly, making him squirm again, but from pleasure. "Ohh. . ." the blonde blushed slightly as Sasuke turned him over. His fingers traced the cheek of the blue-eyed wonder, and he smiled to himself. "What?" Naruto asked uncomfortably as Sasuke kissed his cheek gently. "Nothing. . ." his lips met Naruto's amorously. Naruto melted, his surroundings becoming blurry with every passing moment. It took a while for the exiled sunshine to realize that Sasuke was no longer there. . .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke waited edgily as the sun began its slow way into the horizon. Where was Naruto? Sasuke's thoughts strayed to the image of Sakura waiting by the bridge, waiting pateintly for her knight in shining armor to show up, who, of course, wouldn't. He would be too busy in the arms of Naruto to even think about someone as irrelevant as her. He paced around the roof back and forth, only to be stopped as two small arms curled themselves around him. "What was this whole meeting for anyways?" the sweet voice asked him. Sasuke turned and embraced the small teen, nuzzling his face into the golden locks. "Just wanted to be here, with you. . ." he whispered as Naruto's grip on him tightened. They stood there for as long as they could withstand before their legs gave out, where they in turn settled themselves into a blanket Sasuke had brought along with him, just in case. "What is it that makes you like me?" Naruto's voice suddenly rang out through the darkness.

"Nothing. . ."

"NOTHING?!"

"Yeah. . ."

". . ."

"I don't like you. . I love you. . . I love the fact that you never give up. I love the fact that when I look at you, I can't tear my eyes away. I can't even blink because I'm afraid I might miss something. That I might just miss the beauty set out in front of me. Naruto, I love you, more than words can simply explain." he held the stunned body closer, his lips brushing past his cheeks. It was alright if Naruto didn't say the blessed words just yet, he was content with just holding the guy close, knowing that it would always be this way. . .


	5. A Warning

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO**

**Author's note: thanks ppl for reviewing, love yous! anyways, ummm. . . .i don't know, just don't murder me if the story ain't good, xD.**

**Remember:**

**-**Naruto

_-Sasuke_

**-Anyone else

* * *

**

**_A Warning_**

_Sasuke left Naruto's side and walked home happily, something that hadn't happened for as long as he could remember. The night dragged itself along as Sasuke thought about the young genin again. For some reason, he couldn't think of anything else. The missions he had tackled that day with his team were wiped from his memory. He was too distracted with Naruto. Planning dates, breaking hearts, watching sunsets. . . _

_"That's so gay -.-" Sasuke grinned. He was gay, so what? A yell had him crash back from cloud nine. That had sounded like Naruto. Sasuke turned and rushed to his lover's home, hoping it wasn't what he feared. . . _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke ran inside as a shadow caught his eyes, red eyes looking into his. "Hey there little brother. . ." a smirk shone in the darkness as a groan came from Naruto's room. Forgetting the man lurking in the shadow's, Sasuke ran to Naruto's room, where the sight stopped him in his tracks. Blood streaked the walls sloppily. Picture frames, shattered on the floor, gleamed in the moonlight. Furniture was turned over, lamps broken, their pieces laying about the floor. ". . .god. . ." _

_"Sasuke?. . ."_

_Naruto's feeble voice called out to the shaking angel. Sasuke spotted the wounded mess that was his light. Scars covered his cheeks as blood dessicated in his wake. The orange outfit was stained with as much red as his formerly-blond hair. His knees neglected to support the struggling body, causing Naruto to thrash about. Sasuke looked away momentarily, tears forming in his eyes. "Sas---" Naruto coughed weakly, spitting blood before him. Sasuke kneeled next to him, holding the blond's blood-soaked body against his. "I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke-teme. . ." the blonde whispered painstakingly. Blood seeped into Sasuke's clothing as tears began to escape down both boy's cheek's. "Don't. . ."_

_"Sasuke. . ."_

_"Stay Naruto. . ."_

_"I love you. . ." his lips met Sasuke's fleetingly. Naruto's body went limp as the last action he had made was fulfilled. "Don't die. . ." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's lips. He held the body tighter as a bloodcurling scream escaped his lips. . ._

_"NARUTO!"_

_Sasuke jumped as the darkness of the room engulfed him. A motionless body laid beside him. Itachi's eyes disturbed his thoughts. "HOw many more are going to die because of me?" Sasuke thought angrily, his eyes falling upon the blond beauty. "I'm sorry Naruto. . ." the dark angel slipped off into the night as Naruto slept soundly. . ._

_

* * *

_

**Just so you know, last chapter was also part of the dream. . . "heh-heh" runs from angry mob**


	6. Unexplained Silence

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ,,**_

_**Author's Note: Changed the basics a bit**_. _This is Sasuke thinking._ This is Naruto thinking. **This is Anybody Else thinking**. _**Anyways,****ummm, yeah, the following chapters are based completely on the comic books, and they jump around a lot, so I'm sorry if you're confused ,, . O and thanks for all of you who commented ,, I really appreciate it. :D**_

**_

* * *

_**

Unexplained Silence

The alarm rung loudly in Naruto's ears. It was his first day as a genin. . .and he was going to be late. He rushed around his house, anxiously cleaning everything, after all, Sasuke might just come over that day also. He ran out the door, pulling on his orange sweatshirt as he went. . .

* * *

"Hey Guys!" Naruto greeted as he walked to the bridge they had agreed to meet at. Sasuke was leaning against the said bridge, hands in pockets, with Sakura lurking close. "Hi Sas--" Sasuke looked away immediately. Did i do something wrong? "Sasuke?" a punch on the back of his head left him blind. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone you moron!" Somebody please shut her up! he thought as his vision came back. Sasuke was glaring at him coldly, hands still perfectly placed in his pockets. Why? Luckily, Naruto had been **really** late, so Kakashi showed up soon after. "Sorry I'm late, this raccoon attacked me and I. . ." he paused as he noticed that all his students were looking at him with disbelief. "Well, shall we begin our missions?" His eyes curved with a smile as Naruto and Sakura punched the air, while Sasuke smiled faintly.

* * *

The Hokage spoke as Naruto turned from his teammates. "Hmm. . .I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday. . .so I think I'll have miso ramen today-" "Are you listening?!" the Hokage asked angrily. Sasuke forced back a smile as Kakashi apologized. "I don't want to hear it," Naruto proclaimed, "All the old fart ever does is apologize, and then give me a lecture." Sasuke glanced at the boy as he began to speak again. "But it's not fair. There's more to me than the troublemaking screw-up. . .the old man thinks I am!" Sasuke noticed his old sensei, Iruka, smile as the third Hokage put his pipe to his mouth. "Very well, since you put it that way. . .I will permit you to attempt a C grade task - usually reserved for shinobi of the chunin level. . .the protection of a certain individual." the Hokage laced his fingers together as Naruto beamed. "All right!! Who is it? Some great Lord? The Daimyo!? A princess?!" Lord Hokage smiled at the ecstatic blond. "Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straight away. . ." 

"Please invite him in. . ."

* * *

Naruto froze as two ninja attacked Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!" the ninja made their way to the blond, surprising him. Sasuke turned to them immediately. _Naruto, you baka!_ he thought as he threw a kunai knife at their chains. Sasuke landed on their outstretched arms, murder in his eyes. Their chains were stuck under his kunai and shuriken, against the tree, unable to break loose. _Don't you dare hurt Naruto. . ._ Sasuke pushed them away in opposite directions, breaking the chains from their metal arms. _Get a grip on yourself Naruto!_

"Stand back sir!"

The bridge builder!

Sasuke rushed to Sakura's aid, forgetting about Naruto for a split second. The enemy drew closer and closer, until, Kakashi stopped him easily. _Humph. . .he had to butt in. _"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have moved to help you sooner. . .before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up." Kakashi stated simply. "Good job Sasuke, you too Sakura. . ." Sasuke glanced at the stunned beauty. _Shit! Insult, insult, think of an insult! _Sasuke smiled as he turned to Naruto. "Hey!" Naruto glanced at him hopefully, "Are you okay, you big chicken?" Sasuke frowned mentally as Naruto scowled_. I'm sorry, Naruto. . ._

* * *

Naruto stuck his kunai into his wound, allowing the blood flow to increase. Sasuke stared at the sweating blond impassively_. Naruto, you baka_. "Naruto, what are you--?! No!! Stop that!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke held back the desire to go forth and embrace his dobe, but he knew he couldn't. He blocked out Naruto's words as he fought back tears_. Naruto, I love you, but fate doesn't want us to be. . .heh, Itachi could kill you. . ._

* * *

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as they walked with Tazuna through Nami no kuni, the Land of waves. Sasuke, did I do that bad? Are you ashamed of me? Well then, I'll prove myself worthy, I won't look bad again! Naruto jumped ahead and looked around. He pulled out a shuriken and turned his head sharply. "Over there!" he yelled, throwing the weapon to a nearby bush. "I. . .uh, guess it was only a mouse." he said with a smile. "What mouse? Are you out of your mind? There was nothing there you moron!!" Sakura pointed at him angrily as Kakashi raised his arms. "Please. . .please don't play around with your shuriken. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous.!"

* * *

Sasuke smiled as Naruto hugged the white furred rabbit he had accidentally attacked. 

"Every one, take cover!" Kakashi called.

Everyone ducked as a sword sped over their heads. They stood up as a man appeared. _How's Naruto going to do this time?_ He tried to ignore the fact that said boy was glancing over at him. _Naruto, be careful. . . _

* * *

"I will never let my comrades die!!"

"I have to get away. . ."

"NO! I am not going to let Sasuke down!""

"Sasuke! Listen up, there's something I want to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"I love you, no you baka! I have a plan."

"Humph. . .so it's time for some teamwork?"

"Ok, let's get busy!"

"Sasuke! Zabusa, I'm going to kill you!"

"Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadow!"

"Good luck Naruto!"

"Here goes nothing!! Yah!"

"Naruto!!!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

". . .Naruto. . .your scheme was brilliant. . ."

"What's going on here?!! Who are you?!!

"- -He killed Zabusa!. ."

"That it's likely. . .Zabusa is still alive!"

"I'm going to increase your training schedule!"

"Especially **yours**, Naruto!! You've grown the most!!"

"None of you has full mastery of your chakra!"

"How? We climb trees!"

* * *

Hey ppl, yeah, last part jumps around a lot, hope you enjoyed 0,,0


	7. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto ppl ,,**

**Remember **this is Naruto thinking, _this is Sasuke thinking, _**and this is anybody else thinking.**

**Anyways, i love HarryDraco stories, I just adore that pairing. . .yoou guys do know I'm not lesbo though right. . .NOT THAT THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG WITH THEM. . .erm. . .enjoy the chapter ,, **

* * *

**_Why?_**

"Climb trees?!!" Kakashi looked at his students indifferently. "That's right. . ." What a waste of time! Naruto thought, trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke was standing next to him. "How would that qualify as training?" Sakura asked, her hands on her hips. "Listen up you three. This won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You're not allowed to use your hands!" That sound like fun! Naruto smiled widely as Sakura looked confused. "?How. . .?" Kakashi clapped his hands into a seal as he spoke.

"Watch and learn."

He made his way to the nearest tree, his crutches the only noise that disturbed the silent forest. The three genin watched as thier sensei began to walk up the tree. "He's climbing. . .  
" Naruto said as he smiled ackwardly. ". . . with his legs. . .and feet. . .parallel to the ground!" Sakura finished. The jounin walked out, upside down, unto a branch, and smiled at the amazed ninja. "That;s it, in a nutshell. Focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the soles of your feet and use that power to cling to the trunk. When you have full mastery over your own chakras, this is the kind of thing you can accomplish." Sakura was hesitant. "But. . .Kakashi-sensei. . .how will learning to climb trees this way make us any stronger?"

"I'm just getting to that. Listen and learn. The point of it all, the goal. . .is greater mastery over the chakras," Kakashi looked at his students lazily, ". . .to use no more than is necessary. . .but to maximize its effectiveness in where and how it is applied. That subtle control is the most critical aspect of every jutsu and technique you'll ever apply. It's also the most difficult skill for even a master ninja to command. The type of tree-climbing we are doing here requires the most fine and delicate application of chakra energy imaginable. Especially because the bottom of the foot is an area where it is most difficult to manipulate one's energies. In other words--if you can master the control needed for this skill, no jutsu should ever be beyond you. . .in theory anyways." Naruto smiled even more, his excitement growing. "The secondary objective is to build up enough stamina necessary to complete your task once the chakra has been focused. If you thinkthis looks hard, it's even more difficult to maintain your chakra when using ninjutsu. In battle, circumstances are constantly changing, and a true shinobi has to be able to manipulate and maintain his chakras on the fly, if he ever hopes to prevail. The time you need to just stand around trying to summon and control your own powers is a luxury you won't have. So whie you're climbing those trees, you'll also be mastering skills that will probably save your lives." Kakashi dug his hand into his pocket. "Now, not more talk. It's time for action." he pulled out three kunai knifes as he spoke again. "The only way to learn is by doing." he threw them at his students, watching them land infront of the young ninja. "Use the kunai blades to score the bark at the highest point you can climb to. It will serve as a remimder for later. I don't expect any of you to reach the treetop on your first try. A running start will probably give you enough momentum for a good first effort, all right?" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto picked up the kunai that stood before them. "No sweat!! I could do this before breakfast!" Naruto pointed his kunai at his sensei, "I'm the fastest developing ninja on this team!" Sakura glared at the blond as Sasuke remained silent. "Less talk and more action. Choose your tress and up you go!" Naruto brought his hands together unto the same seal that Kakashi had made. Right-focus my chakra in my feet. "Ready or not, here I come!!" Naruto ran towards his chosen tree. He placed one foot on the trunk, lifting all his weight unto it and . . .

fell. . .

* * *

Sasuke ran up the tree, until his foot crushed a small dent on the trunk's surface and he began to fall. He took his kunai and slashed the trunk hastily before landing. _Maintaining focus is alot harder than I expected. . .too much force and the surface's own energy repels you, too little, and you'll never adhere in the first place. . .so you end up like Naruto. . .heh, cute Naruto. . . _"This is easier than I thought!" Sakura's voice attracted every ones attention. She sat on a high branch, sticking her tonge out playfully at them. "Sakura. . .?!" Naruto's voice rang in Sasuke's ears. . ._what's so good about her?_ "Well, now we know which one of you has the best control over her chakras. Our young lady." Kakashi stated. "Incredible!! You go, Sakura!! That's my girl!!" Naruto yelled happily. Sasuke was hurt. . ._"that's my girl"? did he forget already?_ "Well. . .! Understanding the use of one's own chakras and manipulating them, succesfully is quite an achievement. So far, Sakura is probably the one closest to overtaking our leader, Lord Hokage. . .despite all of Naruto's boasts and aspirations, and the finest hope of clan Uchiha doesn't seem too impressive either." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, and vice versa. Neither heard Sakura's words to Kakashi. Naruto's eyes held pain, pain towards Sasuke's sudden coldness, towards his sudden ignorance. _I'm sorry. . .Naruto. . ._

* * *

Sakura rested against the tall tree. **. . .I'm exhausted!** She looked at her teammates. **The boys have so much stamina. . .but Naruto hasn't improved one bit! Now he'll problably have a tantrum and quit!** she smiled as Naruto cursed loudly. **I knew it! He's so predictable. . .** She paused as he noticed him make his way towards her. "Hey!Hey! Sakura! Could you help me get the hang of this?" he whispered to her. Sakura looked at the blue eyes that looked into hers. "Hunh?"

* * *

Naruto ran up the tree next to Sasuke, until her began to slip. He added another slash to the scarred tree. Grr! He's still higher than me! Sasuke-kun is still climbing! he panted as Sasuke finally began to slip. Darn it! Hey!-wait a minute! I can't let Sasuke distract me. I need total concentration. He remembered Sakura's words as he formed a seal. Right! Focus. Concentrate. I can do that. I know I can! This time for sure!

"Hey Naruto!"

He fell with a thud at Sasuke's sudden words. "You. . .you. . .you!! You're breaking my concentration! Stop bugging me!" Sasuke stood silent as Naruto realized how harsh he might've sounded. "Uhh. . .well. . .wh-what? what is it?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms. Now he wants to talk to me? "Wh. . .what did Sakura say to you. . .?" the raven haired boy blushed as he looked away. "None of your business!" silence stretched out between them as time ticked by. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why have you been so cold lately? Did I do something wrong?"

". . ."

"Do you regret what happened?" Sasuke looked at the tearing blond blankly. ". . .nh. . .y-yes. . .we're rivals, we don't belong as anything but. . .I shouldn't have led you to believe otherwise. . ." Sasuke turned and tried to climb again as Naruto forced back tears. Naruto didn't notice the sad look in the dark angel's eyes as he went to his own tree. Fine Sasuke, you want a rival. . .I'll give you one!

* * *

Sasuke gulped down food as fast as Naruto did. They finished at the same time, sparks forming between them. _Naruto, stop that! _His food began its uncomfortable path up his throat as he noticed that the same was happening to Naruto. "Stop eating if you're just gonna hurl it back up!" Sakura yelled as she pounded on the table. ". . .no, I wanna eat!" Sasuke said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He heard Naruto laugh softly, making his heart give a small flutter. "Because even if we make ourselves sick to do it, we have to eat if we want to get strong." the blond said. Sasuke apologized to Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and turned to face Naruto, who sat across from him. He watched the blond smile as Tsunami brought him more food. His blue-sapphire eyes shone brightly as he looked up at the ceiling. The light shone angelically upon the blond boy, leaving Sasuke breathless. "What are you looking at Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's words stung him as he crashed back into reality. _You don't know how much this is hurting me Naruto! I can never hold you close again. . .never touch that beautiful face of yours. . .I can only watch from afar. . . _"You have food all over your face baka!" Sasuke swore he just saw his Naruto blush, but it might've been just a trick of the light. . .

* * *

Naruto was awakened by a slender hand nudging him lightly. "You'll catch your death of cold sleeping on the ground." a dark-haired girl smiled at him. 

/\0/\0/\0/\

"Hey! Hey! Have I picked enough of those herbs you wanted?" he asked the girl. "Are these grasses and weeds really medicine?"

"I'm sorry to have imposed this on you"

"That's some job you took on, girl. . .harvesting all that this early in the morning."

"Look at who's talking! What were you doing in the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn?"

"Training!" the girl looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Really? That headband, are you some kind of ninja?" Naruto smiled. "Why? Do you think I look like one? Do I? Really? Because I am!"

"Wow - that's incredible!"

"Heh heh"

"What are you training for?"

"To build up my strenght."

"But. . .but you look so strong and manly already!"

"Nope! Wrong! I need to be alot stronger than this!"

". . .but. . .why. . ."

"To become top dog in my hometown! All the people who used to treat me like dirt will have to say 'He's the number one ninja'! And right at the moment, I have to prove a point. . .to a certain person I know."

". . .Are you doing this for the sake of that person. . .or for your own satisfaction?"

". . .whut?" Pretty Girl giggled softly, making Naruto mad. "What's so funny?" he glared at her. ". . .Do you have. . .anyone especial in your life?" Naruto looked at her smiling face questioningly. What's this girl driving at?. . . he thought as Sasuke's image appeared before his eyes. She looked down momentarily before looking at him again. What now?, he thought. "When people. . .are protecting something truly precious ot them, they truly can become. . .as strong as they must be!" Naruto remembered Irani's "father", and Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and even himself. He grinned happily, "Yup! I know all about it!" Pretty Girl smiled as she stood up. "You **will** get stronger. . .I know we'll meet again. . ."

"Right!"

". . . So. . .you should know. . .I'm a boy." Pretty. . .um. . .Boy said as he walked away silently. No way! He's. . .he's even girlier than Sakura! The world's an amazing place sometimes! he thought as Sasuke walked towards him. "Who was that?" he demanded. Naruto smiled mischeviously. "None of your business!" he watched the marble skinned beauty turn from him angrily. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving you. . .why? What have you done to me Uchiha Sasuke? They began their training as Sasuke raced up his tree. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto regretted calling out to the boy, for he watched in panic as the dark-haired prodigy began to fall. "Sasuke!" he ran up to catch that dark angel before he hit the ground. He held Sasuke's slightly shaking body close, taking in the moment of sole happyness. What are you thinking about Sasuke? . . .heh. . .you smell like really yummy cologne. . . Naruto smiled to himself as Sasuke stirred. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Let go ,, " Naruto obeyed, rather reluctantly might I add. "I'm gonna beat you Sasuke! No matter what it takes!" he yelled as a cover up for the ackward scene that had just taken place. He ran towards the tree he marked. I love you Sasuke, and I need you. . .

* * *

**Hey, you know what? My friend made this story about Sasunaru, and he let me read the ending in the hallway today in school. It was soo sad, I began crying on spot. ,, I'm soo pissed at him xD lol, anyways, hoped you enjoyed! Next one coming out soon, if I can finish writing the whole 8 pages by tonight ,, lol loves, bye.**

Vampiress of the Day: (OwO)


	8. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be dead (sorry) and Naruto and Sasuke would be together fur ever! lol

Author's note: Thank You everyone for reviewing and I know the third and fourth chapter are confusing, but what can I do, I'm confusing like that. XD LOL, anyways, yeah, enjoy :P

Naruto thinking, _Sasuke thinking, _**Anybody else thinking.**

**

* * *

****__**

The Sacrifice

The crescent moon strolled through the sky as two shinobi clung to the top of their trees. "Want to head back?" the raven-haired angel asked the night sun, "Sure!!" They made their way down to the ground silently, unable to break the silence. Sweat fell unto the grass as they landed silently. Sasuke stood up and brushed off as Naruto fell on his side. "Oww. . ."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah. . .oww. . .n-no. . ."

"ugh. . .dobe. . ." he reached down and pulled the blond up, lifting said boy's arm around his shoulder. His hand found Naruto's waist, and he held on tight. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked as Sasuke laced his fingers around the hand that Naruto had over his shoulder. "Helping you, now come'n move!" Sasuke blushed slightly as Naruto leaned on him a bit more, their cheeks almost touching. It took almost all of Sasuke's will to keep himself from stroking the tan cheek. _Naruto, oh how I wish everyday was like this. . .don't you?_

()0()0()0()

As they neared the front door, Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers leave his hand and move to his wrist, allowing the cool night breeze to sting the warm skin gently. The door creaked open as everyone turned to look at them. "So, you're finally back! Looking like something the cat dragged in!" Tazuna said as the two boys walked in. "Heh. . .both of us. . ." Naruto answered groggily. _I told you if you didn't take a break you'd wear yourself, you baka. . . _"We made it to the top of the tree." Sasuke informed his sensei. "Good! Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow, you two can help Sakura protect Mr. Tazuna." he said calmly. "Yes, sir!" Naruto punched the air triumphal, causing him to lose his balance and fall. "Naruto-baka!" Sasuke scowled to Naruto from the floor as said boy frowned. "You shouldn't have been holding unto me still then!" the blond yelled back. Sasuke forced back the blood that had been rushing to his cheeks. _Yeah, yeah. . ._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke laid on the ground, blood dripping from his wounds, when Naruto had shown up with a _poof_! _. . .that idiot. . .show off. . ._"Uzumaki Naruto! At your service!" he yelled out proudly. "Here I am, to save the day. You know how the story goes. Things look bleak. . .'till the hero arrives, and then-pow!- bye-bye bad guys." _Big talk. . .get out of here Naruto. . .before you get hurt. . . _Zabuza threw shuriken towards Naruto, only to be stopped by Haku's senbon. "Haku. . .what are you doing?"

". . .Zabuza, sir, please let me have this boy. I want to fight him in my own way. . ."

"So you want me to keep my hands off him, ehh, Haku? How charmingly naive of you. . .as usual. . ." Sasuke looked at his wounds. _That guy. . .naive? Yeah right! Look at me. . .it's like I'm being cut to ribbons by a thousand needles. . .but the cuts are all superficial. He's killing me by inches. . .saving the vital targets, and the deathblow, for later: but I can't figure out what technique he's using! His doppelgangers all hide within the mirrors and then strike simultaneously! I don't even see him move. He strikes before I can spot his weapons' trajectory!_ He looked up at Haku angrily, _It can't just be the art of the doppelganger. . .the ice mirrors are a part of this, somehow, but I can't figure out their significance! Whatever is going on, the mirrors must be the key! Looks like my only chance is to concentrate on the battle here, and trust Naruto to set me free from outside. . . _"Yo! Sasuke! I'm here to rescue you!" And you'll love me again. . ! "Y-you baka! No stealth. . .no caution. . .and you call yourself a ninja?! Now that you've gotten yourself trapped in here with me. . .just do what you want. I don't really care." Sasuke sudden outburst of anger also angered Naruto. "Oh, fine!!! I went through hell to rescue you, and this is the thanks I get?! No wonder I don't love you anymore!" _Not anymore. . ?_ Sasuke saw Haku slide into one of his ice mirrors, and forgot his current disappointment. _So that's it! His real body is over there!_ He opened his weapon bag as Haku's voice called to him from behind. "Over here." _Looks like destroying all the mirrors may be our only hope!_ "Wh-what the hell is going on!!" _These mirrors are made of ice, so. . .Fire Style! Blaze of Glory!_ Sasuke watched as his fire roared before him, and began to die down. "It's not even making a dent!!!" Naruto pointed out to the dark angel. "That pitiful flame will barely touch my ice mirrors. . ." Haku trailed off as more senbon attacked the two genin. Where's the attack coming from? Are they all doppelgangers? "Which one of you is real?!" Naruto growled at the masked ninja. "Your eyes will never see the truth. I can't be caught."

"Hah! Art of the Doppelganger!!"

"Stop!!" Naruto didn't hear Sasuke's request, and created his clones. If I clobber every one of him, then sooner or later, I'll get to the real one!! Sasuke watched as Naruto and his clones were beaten. "The technique I'm using is part of the Art of Teleportation, and the only tool I need to perform it is the mirrors that hold my image. I move so quickly, the pair of you might as well be standing still!" ". . . . .I've had enough. . ." Sasuke turned to look at the speaking blond. "So, is this it? It can't end like this! I've got a dream to fulfill!" Haku remained silent for a moment. "I. . .I find it difficult to embrace the full shinobi philosophy. I can't help but prefer that the pair of you. . .not force me to kill you. However, if you two are going to come at me. . .I shall kill my own heart with my blade- just as the word 'shinobi' was originally the words 'heart' and 'blade'- and act as a full-fledged shinobi would! This bridge is a nexus of our destinies, and all of our dreams and futures balance on the edge of a knife. I have my own dreams, as you have yours. Please try not to resent me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes, to protect that one-I care about most. . .to fight, kill, or die to fulfill that person's dreams. Doing so is my own dream. To that end, I will become a true shinobi, and I shall kill you both!" Naruto and Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Aw, man. . .Sasuke! We've gotta stop reacting and take back the initiative!!" Naruto huffed. "Shut up and get on your feet! I can't fight him and watch out for you too! We're both wounded, but we have to suck it up and go on. We'll be fine as long as he doesn't kill on of us!! There must be a limit to his chakra. His attacks have been getting weaker!" _Be careful. . .He's coming!!!_ Sasuke went to move, but one of many senbon drove into his knee. "AIEEEEE!!" _That's Sakura's voice!! What's happened?! What the hell does Kakashi think he's doing?!!_ Sasuke looked over at the fallen Naruto. _If this keeps up, we'll all be in serious trouble! -I've got to do something! I don't want to lose Naruto again(+). . .My eyes are beginning to adjust to the environment. . ._**I've been targeting the points that would result in mortal injuries, but. . .he's evaded every attempt! And while he's dividing his focus between fighting me and watching out for his friend. . .he's gradually gaining speed, beginning to catch up to my own moves. . .that kid, he can see something. . !! **Haku thought as he watched Sasuke. "You. . .move well. . .but my next assault will take you down!" Haku pulled out more senbon. **He shows amazing stamina, reflexes, training skill, and judgment. . .though his every faculty must be extended past his limit by now. . .**Sasuke panicked as Haku made to move. _Here he comes!! Stay cool. . .focus. . .concentrate. . .and look through the illusion_!! Sasuke picked up Naruto and pulled him away as Haku tried to attack**. He wasn't fooled. . .or even confused! Impossible. . !! **Sasuke slipped and skidded away from the blond he had set down just moments before. He looked up at Haku with a growl. **His eyes are. . .it can't be--! They're. . .sharingan. . ?!!** ". . .You're. . .!! I see. . .you, too, share the legacy of a Kekkei Genkai bloodline!" **An amazing boy. . .a prodigy. . .still in the fledging stages. . .to find that ability within himself, and force it to awaken untutored in the heat of battle--! **Sasuke glared at the masked ninja, _it was only for moment, but I was able to see!!! _"I can't let this fight go on! My own art forces me to expend a great deal of chakra, so there is a limit to how long I can go on using it! And I'm certain that the longer our duel drags on, the greater your ability to perceive my movements will become! Especially since, to a certain extent, you can already see me now!!" **It would be foolhardy to try to target you directly. . but if I use the other boy as bait. . .**"Time to bring this to an end!!" Sasuke watched Haku move. _What?! He's going after Naruto?! No! I have to get there first!! I'm not gonna lose him!!_

_

* * *

_

"Un. . .h. . ." Naruto regained consciousness slowly. He saw Haku on the floor, a few feet from where he and Sasuke stood. "Sheesh. . .no matter how many times I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in my way. . ." "Sasuke! You. . ." Naruto's smile disappeared as he saw what had happened to his dark angel. Senbon poked out of his body as blood dripped unto the concrete underneath them. Sasuke. . . "Now you get that same lame expression on your stupid face. . .you screw-up!!" ". . .wh-why. . ." He was trying to cover me. . .?! _"Why?" you ask me why? _Images of Naruto and the times spent with him flashed through Sasuke's head. _Because I love you. . ._ "Hmph. . .I used to **hate** you, you know. . ."

"Why. . .why did you??! Why. . .me. . .?"

". . ."

"You should have just minded your own business!!"

". . .How should I know. . ? My body just. . .moved. . .on its own. . .baka. . !" tears formed in his eyes as he began to fall backwards. Naruto caught the young Uchiha, and held his head close as he began to speak again. "I swore I wouldn't die. . .until I killed him. . .my older brother. . .thought the oath would save me. . .but. . .but don't you dare die. . .I l-love you. . ." Naruto's heart skipped a beat as Sasuke's eyes closed. Tears formed and escaped from his eyes silently. Sasuke, I love you too. . . "He struck one blow at me. . .and without any sign of shrinking. . .sacrificed himself for you!! He was a shinobi worthy of the outmost respect. . .who in order to protect someone he cared about, threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was a trap." Haku stood up and melted into one of his mirrors again. "Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died. . ? Such is a ninja's path." ". . .shut up. . ." "I used to **hate** you, you know" I'm never gonna forgive you for this(-). . . "I'm gonna kill you!!!" A red-eyed Naruto snarled at Haku, still holding Sasuke close. . .

(+)- He doesn't want to lose Naruto as more than a friend/bf

(-)- wont forgive Haku xD.

Hope you enjoyed, see you next chappie!


	9. Don't Leave Again

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto!!_**

**_Author's Note: Ugh, I'm sick, so I stayed home today, and my mom got attacked by my black cat, lmao. Not funny though xD, read and enjoy :) Remember, I based the past few chapters and this one on the anime books, yeah, so don't kill me o,,o._**

Naruto thinking_ Sasuke thinking_ **Anyone else thinking**

**

* * *

**__

**Don't Leave Again**

Haku watched as Naruto's anger grew. **Wh-what chakra is this?!. . .Impossible. .!! His chakra is physically manifesting itself!. . .A-and an appalling chakra it is! **He looked at Naruto's hands, hardly believing the sight. **. . .His hands. . .the wounds. .are. . .healing themselves! Who-what on earth is he?!! **Naruto turned his head to face him. His eyes, they weren't the same. **. . . .he's attacking!** Kyuubi-Naruto pounced as Haku sent more senbon at him. **He's so bloodthirsty! He's completely changed from the boy of just minutes ago! **The blond roared, deflecting Haku's weapons. **He. . .he deflected them. . .without even touching them?! **Haku tried to attack, leaving the safety of his mirror as he did so. Naruto dodged again. **I've got to make it to the next mirror! **He moved, but Naruto got to him first. **He couldn't have--!! **Naruto growled, his chakra breaking everything around him. **This is bad!!! I can't withstand his chakra any more!!! **"Oww. . ." Naruto had grabbed his arm, and he held him still as he pulled his free arm back. He punched the masked ninja, sending him flying through one of his mirrors as his mask began to crack. The rest of the mirrors broke as Haku's mask fell to pieces. **. . . Zabuza-sama. . .I. . .am finished, **Naruto flew at him once more as the rest of his mask fell, **Zabuza-sama. . .** Naruto stopped a foot away from Haku, hand still positioned to inflict a punch. "Y-you're the kid I met that morning. . .!!" Naruto turned back to normal as he remembered Pretty Boy. "Why did you stop? I murdered your comrade. . .your beloved friend. . .and you still spare me?!" Naruto turned to look at the still body that belonged to his beloved Sasuke, and finished his punch. "-koff- All the power you had before. . .where is it? You can't hope to kill me with the meager force you put into that blow." ". . .Do you have. . .anyone special in your life?" "I'm willing to do whatever it takes. . .to protect the one I care about most. . .doing so is my own dream." Naruto panted as he remembered Haku's words. "Often people have it wrong, mistakenly believing that showing mercy to an enemy is kindness. They spare the foe whose life is in their hands, but don't you see? It's an empty existence. . .to goon living. . .alone and unloved. . .when defeat's already cost you your dream!"

"Say what--?!"

"Zabuza-sama has no use for a weak shinobi. You've taken away my reason for living!" Haku smiled at the confused genin. Why? "Why waste all that devotion on such a creep?! That mercenary scumbag doesn't care who he works for, or who gets hurt, just so someone pays him! Is that brow less wonder really precious to you-your 'beloved friend'?!!!" Haku continued to smile. "Once. . .I was precious. I belonged. . .to my parents. I was born in a snowy little village in Kirigakura. . .and I was happy, my parents were good, kind people. But. . .just as I was getting old enough to really notice the world around me. . .something happened. . "

". . .Like what. . .? What happened?" Haku wiped the blood that came from his mouth with the back of his hand. ". . .blood. My blood."

"Blood?!. . ." Haku looked at his hand quietly. "So. . .what are you talking about?!" Haku's eyes showed no emotion, no life. "My father killed my mother. . .and tried to kill me."

"Why--?"

"Kirigakure has been the scene of generations of non-stop war. Among its people, those who possess the Kekkei Genkai-skills that come out of our genetic inheritance-are loathed as abominations."

"'Kekkei Genkai'. . .?!"

"The term refers to clans whose bloodlines give them powers like mine. Inherited skills that were exploited and twisted, used to cause horrible slaughter. . .until we ceased to be looked on as warriors, or even weapons, but we were condemned as the harbingers of doom. After the wars were over, we who possessed this trait were hunted, only ably to survive by hiding the existence of our skills and our bloodline away. Exposure meant certain death. I'm sure the boy I killed, who shared that skill, must also have grown up knowing the pain of which I speak. We are special. We are powerful. And we are feared." Sasuke? "My father learned. . .that my mother. . .came from such a clan. . .and before I even realized what I was about to do. . .my father had died. . .by my hand. And then it came to me. I knew what I was, and I was forced to accept it. That was the most painful thing. . ."

"The most painful thing. . .?"

"Accepting that I was alone in the world. Superfluous. Unwanted. Shunned." He. . .sounds. . .the way I feel! "Didn't you tell me. . .that you wanted to become the number one ninja in your village and make everyone respect you? If you had someone in your life who did more than that. . .who acknowledged your existence-even cared for you-wouldn't that person become the most important. . .treasured. . .person in your life?!" Iruka-sensei. . . "Zabuza-sama adopted me, knowing I came from a Kekkei Genkai bloodline. The very thing in me that made everyone else hate me-he didn't just overlook it. He cherished it. He wanted it! I was so happy. . .!!" tears formed in Haku's eyes. **Forgive me. . .Zabuza-sama. . .your tool has failed you. **Naruto. . .please. . .take my life. Please, Naruto, kill me now." he didn't. He looked at Haku angrily. "What are you waiting for?" his eyes were still dull. "-gasp-!!! What is it with you? You're used to being the toughest. You don't like to lose. I get that! But wanting to die just because someone beat you is crazy!!!" Haku frowned, but remain quiet. "There's more to life than just fighting. There's more to you! Your boss must like you for more than just that. . .right? Doesn't he?"

". . .that day I met you in the forest. . .I remember thinking that we were two of a kind. . .surely you can understand (+). . .you'll have to bloody your hands. Forgive me for that."

"Is that. . .is that the only way? No other outcome?"

"Yes. .. !!"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut. He opened them again as he pulled out a kunai blade. "You. . .I hope you find your dream. . ." Haku called. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke's lifeless body. "He. . .Sasuke had a dream, too. . ." he turned back to Haku, "if we'd met some other way, someplace else, you and me'd probably have been friends." He charged at the dull eyes shinobi. "Thank you." **You're going to be very strong. . .** "!!" Haku stopped Naruto suddenly as life came back to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I can't die yet!!" he said after making a couple of seals. "What?" Naruto said confusedly as Haku disappeared. "Haku. . .where is he?!" he looked around as the mist thinned. The mist's fading. . .I'm seeing things more clearly. . .Hunh?! Is that him?! He ran towards a near by shadow, but stopped soon after. Wh-what. . .what in. . .?! He stared at the three ninja before him. Haku stood between Zabuza and Kakashi, with the silver-haired sensei's hand protruding out of his body, blood splattered on the concrete. Haku wouldn't let go of the sensei's arm, even though he was already dead. Naruto watched in anger as Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, not caring that Haku was still between them. Kakashi dodged, Haku in hand. That unforgivable scumbag! "Naruto. . .stay out of this!" Kakashi yelled at him. He closed Haku's menacing stare, allowing the boy to rest peacefully. "This is my fight!!"

"Naruto--!! You're alive--!!"

Sakura!!

"Huh? What about Sasuke? Naruto!! Where's Sasuke?!!!" Sasuke? Naruto turned his head away sharply as tears threatened to escape. Sasuke, you died protecting me, like Haku protected Zabuza. . . Sakura ran past him, Tazuna by her side. Why Sasuke. . .I could've died, I don't have anything for me, you had everything. . .you left me all alone again. What am I supposed to do without you? Without you there to support me? Naruto's thoughts were disturbed by Kakashi and Zabuza's fight. "Zabuza!" a short man with sunglasses caught the shinobis' attention. "Gato. . .what are you. . .doing here? And. . .why. . .did you. . .bring. . .all of them?!"

"Heh heh heh. . .there's been a slight change of plan. Zabuza. Or of your plans, anyway. -This is what I had in mind all along. You're going to die, 'demon'. . .here and now."

"What?"

"You must have guesses. I never intended to pay you. It's such a bother hiring a skilled shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's expensive. . .and they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them. It's so much simpler to hire Ukenin-renegades-like yourself. No one care what I do to your kind once the job is done. All of you ninja are so eager to fight each other. Once you've worn each other down, common thugs can finish off the rest. It's a great business plan- efficient and inexpensive. My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself the demon of Kirigakure is just plain false advertising! Heh heh. . .you're no demon. . .more like a baby demon, if that. The shape you're in, we'll take you down without even breaking a sweat!" the crowd behind him roared with laughter when he finished speaking. Who the heck are they? That's some crowd! "Forgive me. . .Kakashi. . .our fight is over. I no longer have any reason to want to assassinate Tazuna. . .which settles our differences."

"Yeah. . ."

Huh?

"You're right"

". . .That reminds me. . ." Gato said as he made his way to Haku's body. "I still have a score to settle. You. . .crushed my arm until you almost broke the bones!" he kicked Haku's head angrily. "Hah! Dead meat, carrion."

"What the hell are you doing, you creep?! Narut yelled, and began to run towards him. "Cool down. Think. There's a lot of them!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar as he ran by, stopping the blond in his tracks. "Hey!!" he turned to Zabuza. "Hey, why don't you do something?! He worked for you! He was practically your slave!!"

"Like what? Haku is dead."

"But. . .but you should care! That fat scumbag is desecrating him!!! He was your comrade. . .your partner. . .he worked for you for years!"

". . .Gato's been using me. . .and I used Haku. Weren't you listening? It's a shinobi's lot. All of us are either users, or tools. . .or both. I didn't value Haku for himself. . .but for what his talents could do for me. I apologize for nothing."

"You. . .do you really mean that?" Zabuza didn't answer. Naruto broke loose of his sensei's grip and ran towards Zabuza. "Stop it, Naruto! Leave him alone. Our quarrel is over. Besides which. . ."

"Shut up--!! He's still my enemy!!! He. . ." Naruto pointed at Haku, "he really cared about you!! 'Do you have anyone special in your life' He was devoted to you!! 'When people are protecting something truly precious to them. . .they truly become as strong as they must be!' But you think that's just nothing, that he was nothing. You don't feel a thing! 'I find it hard to embrace the full shinobi philosophy' Are you really that heartless? 'I'm willing to do whatever is takes. . .to fulfill that person's dreams. . .to that end; I will become a true shinobi. . .' Is that how you get. . .when your powers are as strong as yours are?" Naruto remembered Haku's face as he spoke, tears running down his tan cheeks. "HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU! 'I'm willing to do whatever is takes. . .to fulfill that person's dreams. . .doing so is my own dream! He died. . .without any of his dreams ever coming true. 'I was so happy. . .! . . .Sasuke. . . To die as his tool. . .that's. . .to. . .much, to cruel. . ."

". . .kid. . .not. . .another word. . ." Naruto looked on at a tearing Zabuza. "Kid. . .what Haku did. . .was not just for me. While we fought, he broke his heart. . .over you. . .and your friends. That's the truth. He was too kind. . .too gentle. . ." he bit at his mask, tearing the cloth. ". . .I'm glad my last battle. . .was against you. . .boy. You're right, you know. Say what we will, do what we will. In the end, we shinobi are still just people after all. . .with feelings all too human, and I've lost. . .everything. Would you lend me your kunai blade?"

"Hunh? uh. . .sure. . ." Naruto tossed it at Zabuza, who caught it with his mouth, due to the fact that Kakashi had deprived him of his arm control. He ran towards Gato, and was soon too far for Naruto to hear his words. Zabuza was attacked, but he kept going. Soon he was up to Gato, and he gave his final blow. Naruto gulped as Gato's head fell with a thud. Zabuza fell. "Don't look away. This is the end of a man who lived full out." Kakashi said quietly.

". . .yeah. . ."

* * *

-sob-"Sasuke. . ."

Am I dead. . .?

-sob-

Sakura?

-sob-

Am I. . .am I. . .?!

"Sakura. . .your arms are heavy. . ."

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see a sniffling Sakura. "Sasuke!!! Sasuke! Sasuke!!" She hugged him tightly, forgetting the senbon that still poked through his skin. "Sakura. . .you're hurting me. . ."

"Ohh! S-sorry."

". . .I'm alright. . .how's Naruto? And that. . .little creep in the mask. . .what happened to him?"

"Don't try to move! Naruto's fine! And the boy in the mask is dead. . ."

"Dead-?! Did Naruto. . .?"

"N-no. . .I mean. . .I'm not sure. I didn't see it very well. But the boy died trying to protect Zabuza."

"Hmm." _Naruto, good job. . ._ "I. . .was afraid. . .I thought. . .You're amazing, Sasuke. You survived a death blow."

". . .no. . ."_ Not me. Him. . .he never planned to. . .from the start. . ._

"Naruto--!! It's Sasuke. He's alright!! He's alive!!" Sasuke raised his hand as Naruto turned to look at him. Tears formed in the blonde's eyes. "Haku . . .While we fought, he broke his heart. . .over you. . .and your friends. That's the truth. He was too kind. . .too gentle. ."I get it. . .he. . , Naruto ran towards Sasuke, forgetting the people around him. He embraced the young Uchiha tightly, their lips meeting after being deprived of each other for so long. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond, ignoring the pain it caused him. Time froze for the two of them as the kiss warmed them each. They broke apart as Sakura fainted. "Don't you ever leave me again, teme. . ."

"I won't. . .dobe. . ."

"Hey! Aren't you sweethearts forgetting something?!" Naruto turned to the crowd that had belonged to Gato. "You ninja killed our meal ticket! And now you're gonna die!!! The only way we can even break even now. . .is to overrun the city and loot every business and home!!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sasuke, stay here. . ."

"but. . ."

"Stay!"

"Let's go!" the crowd charged at them as Naruto rushed back to Kakashi's side. "Uhh. . .this isn't good."

"Kakashi-sensei--isn't there some technique we can use to take them all down at once?" Naruto looked back to make sure Sasuke had obeyed, and stayed where he stood. "I'm afraid. . .with the Chidori, the genjutsu and Kuchivose no Jutse. . .for the moment, I've exhausted my chakra." An arrow fell from over their heads and landed before the charging thugs. "Stop where you are. This island is our home. One step further. . .and you'll die where you stand!" the small boy stood in front of his own crowd of villagers, a weapon in hand. "Inari!"

"Heh heh. . .It's being as hero, you know? All the nick of time stuff!"

"Good one, kid. Mind if I join in? Art of the shadow doppelganger!" four other Naruto's appeared as Kakashi summoned many more. Gato's crowd cowered at the size of the opposing crowd, and ran as the villagers cheered. Kakashi made his way to Zabuza as Naruto looked up at the darkening sky. "Huh?. . .It's snowing." Naruto cried again as Kakashi moved Zabuza to Haku's side. ". . .He . . .was born in a village where it snow's a lot. . ." he said to his incoming sensei. "I see. . .he was a pure spirit- as true and clean as a newly fallen snow." Naruto wiped his tears and walked back to Sasuke's side, where Sakura had regained consciousness, and was now glaring daggers at the poor blond. Sasuke smiled as his hand found Naruto's, their fingers entwined. "Stop blubbering, baka. . ." Naruto didn't return the favor, he just sneaked his dark angel another kiss. . .

* * *

Naruto reached for a dumpling, but Sakura slapped his hand away. "What sneaky, greedy trick are you up to now? You eat an offering, you'll be punished by the gods!" **Baka. . .** ". . .but still. . .Kakashi-sensei. . ."

"Hmm-?"

". . .I can't help wondering. Where those two right about what a ninja should be?"

"A shinobi shouldn't be concerned with a reason for her own existence. . .it is important merely that we exist as a tool for our homeland to use in whatever way they need. That's as true for us in Konoha as it is for ninja anywhere else."

"Is that really what becoming a full-fledged ninja's gonna be about?" Naruto asked, "I don't like the sound of it!" "Do you really fell that way, Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked calmly. "Well. . .no. And that's why all we ninja live our lives with that ideal always bubbling beneath the surface of our minds, disturbing us. . .like it did Zabuza. . .and the boy. . ." Naruto remained silent, but only momentarily. "That's it. I've made up my mind! I am going to create my own nindo- my own ninja path. My own destiny!" Kakashi smiled at the determined genin who made his way to Sasuke's side.

* * *

They said their good-byes to Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. Naruto had cried, along with Inari. Now they walked home silently, until:

"All right--!! Let's get home. Iruka-sensei's gonna take me out for ramen to celebrate us accomplishing our mission! And then. . .and then, you know, I have to tell little Konohamaru my epic tale of martial arts bravery--!!"

"Oh. . .uh. . .okay. By the way, Sasuke. . .when we do get home. . .would you like to. . .go out with me?" Sakura blushed. Sasuke merely smiled as his arm snaked its way around Naruto's waist. "No thanks. I'm good. . ." he gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek as Sakura's face grew dark. Kakashi simply smiled at the couple. remembering his own precious person, who waited for him back home. . .

* * *

**__**

(+)- I don't know what he's talking about xD

Lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter, love :) bye!


	10. Love and Plots

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO!! I wish ,,

Author's Note: Sorry I take so long, I'm a retard like that. . .did you know I'm Hispanic? Lol, unless I said it before, I don't think you did xD. I don't know why I told you know, just felt like putting it in, ha! Oh, and there's a sort of bad part in here, nothing explicit though xD

Naruto thinking** Anyone else thinking **

* * *

****

Love and Plots

They stopped at a spring to rest. Sakura said nothing, and under a tree, to think. What diabolical plans she would come up with wouldn't be known until they were put into play. Kakashi went to reading his Icha Icha Paradise books, and Sasuke found this time perfect to take a walk with his sunshine. He lead Naruto away from the others, finding a small path that snaked into the forest. Naruto blushed under Sasuke's touch, but he trusted the dark angel. He loved Sasuke, there was no need to doubt him. They walked silently until they noticed a small cave opening, half hidden behind some brush. Naruto lead the way this time, walking inside the moist cave, Sasuke close behind. They found nothing, but another opening, which they also followed. "We have to hurry, Naruto, we don't have much time. . ." Sasuke said, loud enough for him to hear. Naruto nodded and gave his hand a small squeeze as they entered the hidden chamber. It shone with the eerie glow of slight sunshine pouring in through small holes, reflecting upon the small pond that had accumulated over the years. Water dripped from the rocky ceiling, down fang like weathered rocks, and into the water with a small sound. It was a rhythmic orchestra of sounds that echoed through the cave as they smiled, more at each other than at anything else. "It's so awesome. . ." Naruto whispered, his hand giving Sasuke's another small squeeze. Sasuke looked at him fondly, feeling tears form in the back of his eyes. He didn't know why he hadn't wanted to be with Naruto to begin with. That dream had nothing to do with them, no matter how much it had frightened the young Uchiha. "Naruto. . .I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry for having left you. . .I was afraid, I didn't want to lose you. . ." Naruto looked at him through confused eyes, but didn't utter a single word. Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin with his free hand, a small smile on his lips. "I love you. . ." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and snaked it around his waist instead, bringing the smaller boy closer. ". . .I don't want to lose you again. . ." They shared a tender kiss in their new secret place, promising themselves to meet here. . .when they had no where else to go.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!!"

The overly hyper-active blond unlaced his fingers from Sasuke's as he ran towards his former sensei. "Hello Naruto! How did your mission go?" the young chuunin asked with a gentle, fatherly smile. "Great! You'll never believe what happened!! I'll tell you all about it. . .over some chastuu ramen!!" Naruto smiled widely, sapphire-eyes twinkling happily. "I. . .I'm sorry Naruto, but I have something to attend to. . ." the brunette looked at Kakashi fleetingly as the blond pouted. "B-but, Iruka-sensei, y-you promised me. . ."

"I know Naruto. . .how about I treat you to some tomorrow, all you can eat, day after as well."  
". . .O.O yeah! That'd be great!"

"Alright then, it's a date!" **There goes my savings. . .**

"Awesome, see you tomorrow, and don't be late!!" He turned to his teammates as Iruka walked in Kakashi's direction. "What now?" Sasuke asked as Sakura muttered to herself. "I don't know, but I'm hungry. . ." Naruto clutched his growling stomach as the pink-haired kunoichi walked away, her stride unsteady. "Hey Sakura-chan, are you okay?" she tensed up at Naruto's words. **Control yourself! If Sasuke-kun sees you lose it, especially at Naruto, he'll never like you for sure!** She turned to face him, a fake smile on her face only Naruto couldn't be able to decipher. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. . .excuse me, I have to go see Hinata-chan. . ."

"OK then, take care Sakura-chan!"

she mimicked him sourly. She turned from view as Sasuke looked around hastily. "I hope she gets be----" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. Sasuke pushed his blond into a nearby wall as their kiss deepened. Everything they felt poured into their kiss, leaving them breathless. Sasuke pulled back as suddenly as he had first begun. He rested his forehead against the dazed blond. It hadn't been that passionate of a kiss, they hadn't had one of those just yet, but Naruto could still feel his heart beat fast. "Come on Sunshine, I'll treat you to some ramen. . ." Naruto felt all tingly. no one had ever called him by such a name of affection before. It made him feel, wanted, for the first time since, well, ever. . .and loved. It gave him a sense of being. He felt like because of this simple word, he belonged to Sasuke, and no one else. The blonde smiled, and hoped that the nicknames would never cease. . .

* * *

Sasuke almost regretted having offered Naruto ramen. The blond ate quite a lot for his petite size. He smiled, though, as he laced his fingers before him. The signature Sasuke pose. What would happen when Konoha finds out about their new "couple"? People like them weren't exactly accepted with open arms. After all, it was funny to think that Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha clan's finest, and only hope, was in the possession of none other than Uzumaki Naruto. How was the clan to prosper, when the only eligible survivor, was no longer interested in girls? Not that he ever was. . .but that's a different story. What would happen then?

"Yoshe?"

Sasuke looked into the pair of concerned eyes that looked at him. "What is it Sunshine?" _Yoshe. . .beauty. . .funny nickname, love. . . _"Why are you so . . .thoughtful?" Sunlight shone on Naruto's face as he frowned slightly. Hi hair was vivid over his tan face. Eyes twinkled brightly under his hitai-ate. How could something be so simple, yet so beautiful, was a wonder to the young Uchiha. "Yoshe?" Naruto asked again as he leaned towards Sasuke. The dark-haired boy smiled inwardly, an idea popping into his head. "I'm just. . .Naruto, how would you look like without a shirt on?" the blond blushed furiously. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed as said boy gave him a sincere smile. A smile, that made Naruto melt. "I'm just saying. . .are you all right, baby?" Sasuke whispered to him, his hand caressing Naruto's cheek softly. "I-I'm fine!!" Naruto tried to scoot away from Sasuke's spine tingling touch, but only succeeded in falling on the floor with a long bang. "Are you okay?!" Sasuke asked nervously as he rushed to Naruto's aid. "Y-yeah, I think so. . ."

"I. . .you should be more careful. . ."

"Tem--"

"Enough ramen, we have things to do."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet, and paid for the food. A smile was placed perfectly on his lips as he led Naruto away, a mischievous glint in his eye as well. . .

* * *

"Hinata-chan!!" a voice called out to the young heiress, disturbing her concentration. "K-Kiba-kun! W-what are you d-doing here?" she asked him politely as Akamaru sat in front of her, tongue sticking out as he panted heavily. The dog-nin smiled at her widely, like always. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"You know Naruto, and Sasuke right?"

"Y-yeah. . ."

"Well, it's about them. . ." she froze. **Could it be. . .?** "W-what about t-them?" she dreaded the answer that would come out of Kiba's mouth. "They're dating! Hinata-chan, they're gay!" the oblivious dark-haired boy spread his arms open, expecting a hug, but received, instead, an unconscious Hyuuga heiress falling into him. **Isn't she happy for them?**

**

* * *

**

News spread quickly through Konohagakure as Sasuke led Naruto into another secret place. The couple walked into an abandoned house, one said to be haunted by a blood-thirsty ghost. Of course, Sasuke wasn't easily fooled, and had entered the dark domain countless times before, but Naruto, he was scared. "The Taoi Mansion? Sasuke. . ." Naruto cringed away slowly. Sasuke turned to him, his hands landing on the small boy's waist. "I've been here before, don't worry," he nuzzled his nose against Naruto's playfully, "you big chicken." Their lips met momentarily, causing sparks to surge through their bodies. "Now come on! This one room is here is completely amazing. I want to show it to you!" Sasuke said as he tugged Naruto along. He rushed down the dark corridor, Naruto's hand held tightly in his own. "S-Sasuke. . . ?" his voice was sweet, and Sasuke knew Naruto knew what was happening. Hopefully, he wanted it too. . .

* * *

"Hinata-chan, can you do me a favor?" Sakura's sweetly-venomous voice asked. The dark-haired Hyuuga panicked. First, Sakura talks to her for no apparent reason, and now, she wants something? This was all too strange for the shy kunoichi. "S-sure, S-Sakura-san. . ."

"Please, please, please! Give this letter to Naruto for me." Hinata highly doubted the Sasuke-obsessed beauty, as she saw her anyways, would ever write a letter for Naruto. ". . ."

"I know, I know. You're probably wondering why I want to give him this letter. But you see, it's actually Sasuke-kun who wants to give him the letter, but he's much to shy to give it to Naruto himself, so he asked me to give it to him, but I'm afraid I'm much too busy. So I thought, what about Hinata-chan?"

". . . ."

"All right, Fine! I wrote the letter. But you don't really want Naruto to be with Sasuke, do you?"

Naruto-kun. . .

"And I could tell you've had your eye one him for quite some time now."

". . .I. . .I. . ." Hinata turned bright red, which only made the malevolent girl laugh. "We could both earn something from this. Plus, Naruto's such an idiot, that he won't realize the letter wasn't from Sasuke to begin with!" Sakura squealed in delight as Hinata looked at the setting sun. **She wants Sasuke-san. . .she couldn't care less about Naruto-kun. . .he would realize that. . .but what does the letter say? What if Naruto-kun blames me for whatever may happen? Still . . . **"I'll d-do it!" Sakura smiled, handing the letter to the shaky Hyuuga with Inner Sakura punching the air in pure triumph.

* * *

Sasuke's breath was fast and unsteady as he laid next to Naruto on the bed the Taoi clan had so kindly provided them. Sapphire-blue eyes turned to him, still fuzzy and dazed. "Sasuke. . . Konoha. . ." he didn't have to say any more for the pale boy to understand. Konohagakure had a new couple, whether they wanted to or not. "Naruto, don't worry, we'll be all right. They can't do anything to us, even if they tried. . ." Naruto's gentle smile warmed up the increasingly chilling room, forcing a smile to escape Sasuke's lips as well. The small boy wiggled closer, and snuggled up against Sasuke. His tan skin pressed against pale, radiating heat to and fro endlessly. His small arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist, his head nuzzling against Sasuke's bare chest. "I love you, Sasuke-chan. . ." the blond fell into a deep sleep instantly as Sasuke pulled a blanket over both of them. He held Naruto closer under its warmth as sleep began to overcome him as well. "I love you too, Sunshine. . ."

Naruto woke up not too long before midnight, noticing how the moon lit the room with an eerie, yet radiant glow. The bed hangings shone a deep scarlet as they fell like cascades of waterfalls. Waterfalls of blood. . . He almost laughed when he noticed that he had stolen Sasuke's half of the crimson red blanket they shared. The pale boy shivered slightly, Goosebumps appearing all over his exposed skin. Angel . . The moon also had its lavishing effects on Sasuke, who in Naruto's eyes (and countless fan girls') looked radiant even without the moon's help. His pale skin shone with translucent light, looking almost like porcelain. His parted lips held a light rose color, tempting Naruto to steal but one kiss, which he reluctantly did not. Jet-black strands of hair fell over his closed eyes, looking like curtains of black silk. Ah, but the slumbering boy's features were the most breathtaking of all. The expression held neither happiness or sorrow, but yet, it held the hint of something. . .serenity, that's what it was. And as Sasuke's pale cheeks turned a slight pink, Naruto traced them with his finger gently, lovingly, as they made their way down to the perfect pair of lips which taunted him with the outmost desire. Yoshe. . . With a small sigh, he pulled the stolen blanket back over the sleeping beauty, and made sure he had tucked the Uchiha in before embracing his once again, and falling back into a deep sleep, neglecting to see the small smile that creeped into the taunting lips. . .

* * *

"K-Kiba-kun!" Little Hinata yelled as loudly as she could. Kurenai-sensei had fallen asleep against a tree while her students trained in the early morning light. "Hunh? What is it Hinata?" the dog-nin made his way over to the nervous Hyuuga, Akamaru resting comfortably on the top of his head. Hinata's gaze fell sideways as he smiled at her widely. She felt the edges of a letter poke a her leg through her pocket, sending a shiver down her spine. "H-have you seen N-Naruto-k-kun?" his smile fell. Of course, always Naruto. "No, why?" She gave a small jump, her hand flying immediately to her pocket. ". . .K-Kiba-kun. . .c-can I ask you s-something?" He nodded, a worried look in his eyes. ". . .w-what should I d-do?" she was shaking now, and her hand was pulling out a small envelope out of her pocket. "What do you mean, Hinata-chan?"

"S-Sakura-san t-told me t-to give this to N-Naruto. . ."

"Go on."

". . .b-but I'm afraid. . .she w-wants to b-break them up. . ."

"Do you?"

"I'm n-not sure. . ." Hinata hadn't slept all last night because of that same question. She admired Naruto, but, she also wanted him to be happy. But, what if it was for the best to give him the letter? Kiba cupped her chin with one hand, bringing her gaze to meet his. "Don't do something you'll regret, Hinata. Do the right thing. . ." he turned and left her side without another word. The right thing to do was not give Naruto the letter, but she might regret it later, and vice versa.

* * *

__

Lol, sorry for the bad part again xD. I'll try to come back soon, bye!


	11. Author's Note

Hey!

Sorry for not updating, but i ran out of my train of thought.

I know this one sucks, so I've decided to start it over. Completely. It's so troublesome to keep with the storyline, afterall. So, I might keep some things from these chapters, and post a new story. In this story too. So, I'm sorry (if you actually enjoyed it ,, ), i'm hoping to get this done before christmas, that's when FlowerChild91 will begin her sequel to it, with. . .well, you'll see, but it won't be yaoi, just so you know.

Ja ne!

And please don't start an angry mob against me because of this (not that you would anyways xD)


	12. Author's Note 2

Author's note two

I've decided to hell with what I mentioned before, i have like about two more chapters on my notebook to just stop now. I'll just skip around alot, and not follow the pain in the ass manga anymore.

Ja ne!


	13. Hinata Hesitates

Sasuke needed a shower.

He was sweaty, dirty, and covered in. . .well. . .you know.

Yup, he definitely needed a shower.

But showering was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Due to Naruto's laziness, they were both now late to meet Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. "Sasuke, -huff-huff-, this is your fault!" Onyx eyes turned red as he turned and pinned Naruto to a nearby wall. "My fault? How is it my fault?!" he spoke coldly, but smiled inwardly. Naruto grew a faint blush, his gaze falling down to his shoes. "You were the one that wanted to. . .fool around last night. . ." he tensed up as he felt Sasuke's breath against his ear. "If I remember correctly, you were more than willing to cooperate." Naruto turned bright red, but a mischievous smile began to appear on his perfect, pink lips. "Oh, Sasuke-chan, you know I'll always be yours," it was Sasuke's turn to tense up as Naruto traced his torso with a small hand. "I want you Sasuke-chan. . .I _need_ you. . ." he claimed Sasuke's supple lips with his own, smiling at the tinge of pink that stood out against Sasuke's marble colored skin. He bit Sasuke's lip gently as he pulled back, letting go to see a perfectly bruised spot. Sasuke smiled, to his surprise, and ran his index finger along the blonde's whisker scarred cheek. "We have to go, come on." Sasuke entwined his fingers with Naruto's, a small smile still placed perfectly on his pale lips. "We're already late as it is, Sunshine. . ." Naruto smiled, and once again. . .it was a true smile. . .

* * *

Kakashi-sensei gave them the morning off in the excuse that he was far too busy reporting their last mission. "Too much paper work, too little time. . ." the silver-haired jounin had said with a cheeky smile. Sakura had actually been in a good mood. She hadn't even insulted/yelled at Naruto at all, or tried to pick Sasuke up. The blonde hadn't thought much of it, since he is, after all, only Naruto, but Sasuke was the one who was worried. It wasn't like her to be nice to naruto and completely ignore him (not that Sasuke was complaining). She was up to something, and Sasuke couldn't wait to find out what that something was. "Hey Sasuke!!" 

"What is it baka?

"Meany. . ."

"Sor. . .old habit." Naruto pinched his arm playfully, earning a menacing glare from the young Uchiha. ". . .whatever, want to come with me to Ichiraku's? Iruka-sensei's buying!" the blonde looked ecstatic, earning a small smile from the dark-haired angel he admired, but wouldn't dare say so himself. How the blessed moment they spent together haunted them both. The sky was always brighter when they were together, and nothing else in this cruel world they lived in mattered. Only the two of them.

Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto.

Both in an endless dance that wouldn't stop until, well, one of them died. Sasuke knew this new attachment only further kept him from hating. The hate he needed to kill Itachi, and end this constant fear he lived in. Perhaps, Naruto was the strength he yearned for. He had, after all, aided in the awakening of the Sharingan, couldn't one say that Naruto could also awaken in him the outmost strength he needed, and desired, most of all? Naruto had already saved him from the depths of his own loneliness, so could he not, then, save him from Itachi's malice? _Naruto's waiting. . . But, how long will he be willing to wait for me? __Is this real? This happiness that engulfs me, and leaves me, dare I say it, giddy with ecstasy? Could this all be just a dream? Is the happiness I experienced only last night, not true at all, and that the boy named Uzumaki Naruto, doesn't exist at all? No, he's right there. . .waiting. . .like he always has. . .best not keep him waiting any longer. . .at least not for today. . . _

As Sasuke walked with naruto, he didn't realize that Naruto had always been waiting. . .and always will. . .

* * *

Lunch break. Enough time for Hinata to locate Naruto, and give him the letter. If only her hands weren't so shaky, and her gut tied in knots. Shino had allowed her to leave the training grounds, since Kurenai-sensei had fallen asleep again after giving them a couple of instructions. It wasn't like her to sleep so much, what did she do last night? No matter, Hinata had a "mission" to complete. If only the streets weren't so crowded. **Where are you. . .Naruto-kun. . .? **She jumped at the sudden echo of Naruto's laughter, It certainly wasn't in her head. Hinata was infatuated, not mad. "See you later Iruka-sensei!" Hinata ran to the only place Naruto and Iruka-sensei would be at that time of the day. Ichiraku's. She stopped, though, and hid behind a nearby garbage can as soon as Naruto came into view. Needless to say, he wasn't alone. She couldn't give him the letter with Sasuke around, duh. Not only that. . .were Naruto's eyes. . .twinkling? Unless he had just learned a new jutsu, his eyes were usually, somber, whether he had a smile on his face or not. Also. . .was Sasuke. . .smiling?! Yeah, it was faint, but it was still there. Her heart was heavy and her stomach was doing summersaults. "I feel dirty Sasuke-chan!" Naruto whined as he walked past Hinata. Sasuke stopped dead on his tracks, his eyes falling over the can immediately. "Then go home, and take a damn shower. . ." Hinata broke into a cold sweat. Would Sasuke rat her out, right there and then? "But Sasuke-cha---n, I don't want to be away from you!" Did Sasuke just blush? Impossible, must've been a trick of the light. Naruto cupped Sasuke's chin and turned his gaze to meet his. "Come on, let's go. . ." Hinata felt raindrops run down her cheeks. Naruto kissed Sasuke tenderly, and smiled widely. Not the signature foxy grin. A pure smile. A smile of true happiness, that would never grace Hinata, at least, not the way she would want it to. Naruto was happy, happier than he had ever been. Hinata couldn't take this away from him, never this. She wiped the tears from her face, realizing that the couple was no longer there, Sakura's letter still clutched in her shaky hands. . . .

* * *

**_Woo! Done. . .thank you for putting up with me. . .and my procratination issues xD. . .I love you all:3_**

**_Reviews are very much welcome :3, and i'll answer them to my fullest. . . just no flames. . .they make Kumiko-chan sad :'(_**


	14. Lost Letter

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. . .I wish Gaara was though -..-'.

Author's Note: I know I'm a bad person. I know I make you all suffer with my horrible writing and very prolonged updates, but please bear with me the fact that I am I lazy bum. Although, I would like to thank DarkWing0 for kicking me into gear with their short but meaning full review. Just seeing your reply and add of my story to your alerts, and my penname to your favorite author's made me all giggly and want to update! I have this last chapter finished, and the rest. . .well. . .chapter 13 is still only beginning in my book. X..x Gomen Nasai.

Review Replies:

FlowerChild91: You're selfish onee-chan. . .reading only for the microscopic NaruHina xD. Love you anyways!

Cheekyamericangrl211: I like Hinata as well. She's not a total bitch towards Naruto, and I love her shy demeanor! And yes, Sakura should die, but I'm afraid that Naruto won't allow that. -cries-DarkWing0: Thank you! I love this one too! When I'm done, I'll be starting my others! -sweat drop- If I'm not as lazy that is! And here's your update!! Thank you for kicking my ass into gear!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lost Letter**_

The pain, it wouldn't go away. It was eating her from the inside. Naruto was happy, he didn't need her. If only it was easy to get over it. Get over the heart break. She didn't go back to the training grounds, and she knew Shino would be furious, but at the moment, it didn't matter. She had enough to cope with in her mind. **Why does Sakura want to break them up? Surely she can see how happy they are. . .so. . .why? **She looked down at the letter, her brow burrowing slightly. **Maybe it doesn't say anything bad. . .only one way to find out. . .** Hinata climbed up unto a tall tree, sitting on the highest branch as the sun appeared to be setting. **Would Sakura mind if I read this. . .What is she going to do. . .knowing that I didn't give him the letter? She can't hurt me. . .at least. . .physically. **Hinata traced the opening with her fingers. All that was left, was opening it.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

"AH!!"

Hinata fell back, almost crashing into the branch under her. Luckily, Shino's bugs were fast-acting. "K-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun, h-hi!" Shino didn't look happy, but then again, when did he? "You were supposed to come back to the grounds hours ago." he said coldly. Hinata blushed sheepishly, Kiba going to defend her, like always. "Shino, don't worry. . ." his voice trailed off as Hinata stared at the now setting sun, her grip on the letter now too loose.

* * *

Sasuke wondered, and pondered, and then, thought some more. _What does Hinata want?_ He was certain that running around and hiding behind garbage cans weren't part of her daily routine, or at least, he thought it wasn't. _Was it. . .of course. . .not. I don't know, at least I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. _Naruto was swimming in the stream, keeping out of the waterfall's way as if it were a game. He, of course, was wearing his swim trunks. _Damn. . ._ "Sasuke-chan, come on in!" he waved his arms high up in the air, almost submerging under the clear water. "I'd rather not." Besides, he wasn't wearing a bathing suit. Not that he needed any. The sun was setting, and no one would be able to see anything. "Yosheeeee! Come in now, tebayo!!!" Sasuke shook his head, forcing back a smile. Naruto pouted and hid his hands under water. Sasuke allowed Naruto to make a shadow clone. Allowed it to sneak up behind him, but when it pushed him into the water, that he did not take lightly. "Baka!" Sasuke waded out back unto the bank, his sodden clothing dragging him down slightly. Naruto laughed loudly, chasing after the now shivering Uchiha. "Don't be such a grouch. I'm sorry, but. . .Yoshe, come on. . .please. . ." Naruto pouted while tugging at Sasuke's shirt. "Stop it Naruto, you play around too much. . ."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, we should be training, not taking a swim!"

"But it's already late. . ."

"Then we should head home."

"Yours or mine?" Naruto asked, almost seductively. Sasuke blushed and turned his head away rather quickly. "Fine, we'll swim some more. . ." Naruto rejoiced and pulled Sasuke into the water. "But where are we going to sleep tonight Yoshe?" Naruto pressed on as Sasuke took his shirt off. _One piece of heaving clothing is enough for me. _"I don't know Sunshine, pick a place." Naruto smiled warmly, his arms wrapping around his angel's neck. "It doesn't matter. . .as long as I'm with you. . ." He closed the small gap with a longing kiss, feeling Sasuke's hands trail down his back.

Of course, they decided on Sasuke's home. It was cleaner. . .

* * *

Hinata awoke in her bed. Apparently, Shino and Kiba had brought her home after the letter had flown away. **What am I going to do? What if someone finds the letter? What if Naruto-kun finds it? Or worse, Sasuke-san?! **She ran to a nearby window from which the rising moon could be seen flooding Konoha with translucent light. **No, that letter is gone. . .nobody will find it. . .I'm saved. . .They're safe. . .** Hinata heard Naruto's laughter echo throughout the semi silent village. She knew Sakura wouldn't rest until Sasuke was hers. Nobody would stop her either. **I'll protect you. . .Naruto-kun. . .I'll help you protect your happiness, for. . .that makes me happy as well. . .**

* * *

Naruto felt warm hands brush past his cheeks. "Wake up Sunshine. . .we're going to be late. . ." Naruto grunted and turned to his other side. The blanket was pulled off his body, allowing the cool morning air to nip at his body. "We have a mission today, we can't lay around all day." Naruto turned back around and pulled Sasuke down next to him. "Don't wanna go Yoshe. . .I wanna stay here. . ." he whined as he held Sasuke tightly. The young Uchiha wiggled out of Naruto's grasp and left. Sighing, Naruto began to drift back to sleep when cold water was splashed unto his face. "Gah! -pant- Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke dropped his bucket and smirked at the soaking kitsune. "I told you to wake up. . ."

* * *

Sakura held Naruto as he limped back to Konaha. Sasuke walked a little far behind, watching the two of them closely. _Usuratonkachi, only you would do something so stupid. . ._ Sasuke scowled at the blond who leaned further into Sakura's hold. It angered him that Naruto always acted so foolishly around the pink-haired kunoichi. He was smarter than that. Plus, he had Sasuke now, didn't he?! Why continue to act so stupidly?! "You'd have been fine if you hadn't overdone it." He heard Sakura growl. "You're a real nuisance." Sasuke added. Naruto flinched, his tick taking over. "That does it!! Sasuke, if you start anything more, I'll bury you!" Oops. . . Sasuke laughed under his breath. "Hmm, lately," began Kakashi, "your teamwork has been almost non-existent."

"You tell him!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking a fist at Sasuke. "You're always messing up our teamwork Sasuke!!"

"He was talking to you pinhead. If you're so sick of being in my debt. . .why don't you get better than me?"

Good job Hinata, you did it!

Sasuke bit his nail angrily as Kakashi turned his attention up at the sky questioningly. "Okay, that's it. We'll call it a day right now. I've got to go hand in my report on today's mission." 

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke began to walk away when Sakura gasped. "Hey Sasuke-kun, wait up!!"

". . ."

"I. . .I was wondering. . .if. . ."

Aw man!!

"If we, you know. . .you and I. . .just the two of us could work on our, um. . .our teamwork?" Naruto drifted off as Sasuke answered her. A nuisance? So. . .what did I do wrong? Did I mess up that bad? Fine, if he'll ignore me, I'll just. . .Naruto grinned as Sasuke walked away from a clearly disappointed Sakura. "Hey, hot stuff!" Sasuke's shoulders tensed, "Forget Sasuke, you and I can train together!"

* * *

Sasuke stopped as he turned a corner. _Did he really mean what he said to her? _He shook his head angrily. "Get a-hold of yourself Sasuke, you can't let him worry you like this." _Would he really go out with her? Psh, not like she'd ever agree to go, but what if. . ._ Sasuke began to pace back and forth, hands clutching his pockets painfully. 

Naruto nearly chocked as Sakura held him in a head lock. "You're the bonehead," she hissed in his ear, all past rancor gone now that everything was back to normal in her eyes. "Do you want that guy to kick Uranus?!"

"You're starting to annoy me!" the black suited gennin called, Konohamaru still clutched in his hand. "First off, I'm allergic to 'shrimp'!" the make-up artist tightened his grip on the small boy's scarf. "Bad enough that you're short little kid. . .you're disrespecting your elders. You make me want to kill him!"

"What?!"

The blond kunoichi beside him sighed. "I. . .will not be held responsible for this. . ."

"So I'll finish with this tiny shrimp. . .and move to the jumbo shrimp over there." the foreigner swung his fist at Konohamaru as Naruto ran at them. "You. . .you. . ."

A loud swoosh stopped him in his tracks. A small rock fell to the ground, followed by Konohamaru's release. The black suited foreigner held his wrist painfully as a voice spoke calmly. "Tell me. . .what are you guys doing in our village?" Sasuke asked as he sat on a tree limb, another rock being tossed and caught with one hand. "It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "Big deal. . ."

* * *

End Note: Hi-ya! Hope you liked it, and thanks again to DarkWing0 for inspiring me to update. I hope the next chapter will come out soon!!! Ja ne!!! 


	15. Everything's Fine

**_Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine. . .yaoi would rule the series .._**

**_Author's Note: Gomen Nasai x..x, I know I'm still a lazy bum and I haven't been fair with you guys, but, again, please bear with me. -whimpers- I wish I could repay you all for keeping up with me until now. Nether less, let's continue, ne?_**

* * *

Naruto pouted, head turning as far away as possible from the dark haired gennin that sat with a small smirk on his face up on the trees. Besides the fact that Sasuke was still, and always will be beyond anything else that is best for this, the best of all possible worlds, a good-for-nothing bastard, Naruto knew by now that a fight against him was indeed a lost cause.

"Ah, Another guy that pisses me off. . ." Kankurou stated plainly as he clutched his wrist rather painfully.

"Get lost." was Sasuke's answer. Short,sweet, and to the point.

"Kyaa! So cool, get him Sasuke-kun!" the two Konoha girls squealed from the side, Konohamaru bursting into comic tears as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-san. . .you suck. . .I believed in you." A sweat dropped on the back of his head, "No dummy, I could easily defeat that guy!!" Konohamaru scoffed a no way, leaving at that as he too looked from his once idolized elder.

Damn you Sasuke!! Why are you always making me look bad!?! Even as a small pang of, something he could not put his finger on, surged through his chest, Naruto refused to admit that, yeah, Sasuke was amazing, and for that is best in the best of all possible worlds, Sasuke was his. . .

* * *

Annoyance was, and apparently always would be, the one thing that Naruto was sure to give him. Failure of a mission was belittled by the fact that he had, once again, gotten himself into a situation in which, once again!, Sasuke was the savior. "Hey punk, get down here!!" the diva yelled up at him. Glaring at him a slightly bit more, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the Suna metal on the top of his head. Something he was for sure that Naruto had neglected to see. _That's just the was he is. . ._

"I hate show-offs like you the most." Kankurou stated once more, his hand reaching for the white stripe of clothing that held a bundle behind him.

"Hey, you even gonna use Karasu?"

Now even for Sasuke, that sounded bad.

"Kankurou, stop it." A wispy voice from behind Sasuke scolded ominously.

Scratch that, _that_ sounded bad.

Turning his head slowly, Sasuke was surprised to see that the rough voice had come from a kid not much taller than him, hanging upside down from a branch opposite from his on the tree. Vivid blue spheres stared at Kankurou, hair as bright and red as flames glowing as they stood on end in the afternoon sun. A bright red tattoo, looking more like a scar than anything else, shone on his right temple. A gourd, probably as heavy, if not more than he, was strapped securely unto his back. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Ga. . .Gaara. . ." Something about Kankurou's voice did not sound right. As if, finally, he was scared.

_When did he. . .? That's Kakashi level sneakiness. . ._

"Losing yourself on a fight, how pathetic. . .Why do you think we came to Konoha?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and. . ."

"Shut up. . .I'll kill you." Something about the way he said it made Sasuke shiver, and he swore he saw Naruto do the same from the corner of his eye.

Kankurou shivered as well. "OK, I'm sorry. . ." The blond Kunoichi beside Kankurou apologized as well, though for what, he did not know.

_So this one's the leader? He has strange eyes. _Sasuke felt himself blush slightly as the icy stare turned to him. "Sorry to you guys." Gaara, as that was apparently his name, said to him, sand surrounding him immediately. Something about that stare Gaara gave him made Sasuke feel, almost, naked. . .

* * *

The walk home was depressing, to say the least. Naruto kicked a small pebble forward, his eyes not caring to watch the road before him. With people like that Gaara dude entering the chuunin exams. . .I swear I don't have a fighting chance. . . Sighing to himself, he dug his hands into his pockets, eyes wincing at the bright, now setting sun. He knew that he was close to nothing beside Sasuke, and Sasuke knew it as well. Lifting his right hand up to his mouth, he nibbled on his index finger softly. I would like a band of girls to chase after me as well. . .hell, I'll even go for one. That comment made him feel, if anything, a little dumb. Ignoring it, Naruto clutched at his growling stomach. Cursing his empty wallet, (Gama-chan was recently on a crash diet) Naruto felt his day get worse. Looking around to make sure no once was near, Naruto faced that heavens and let his voice ring out for all to hear.

"DAMN IT!!!!"

Panting heavily, he heard a small chuckle from behind, feeling at once the onyx eyes stare at him amusingly. "Fuck you Sasuke-teme." he grumbled, not caring to turn around as he continued on his way home, praying to the gods for at least one last cup of ramen back home. "I'd prefer you, but I'm willing to comply." Wincing instantly at Sasuke's whispered remark, Naruto couldn't help but turn around, and once more shout for all to hear; "YOU'RE SICK!!"

Making his way home a little more rushed than before, he could still feel Sasuke follow him, betting all the money in the world that he still had a smirk on those taunting lips. The streets thinned of crowds as he moved from the town to the training grounds, hoping that his pursuer would give up, with no avail. His step turning to a sprint, Naruto ran deep into the woods, stopping once his breath was short. Daggers stabbed his lungs as he wheezed for air, eyes scanning his surroundings, looking for Sasuke, and finding nothing. Peculiarly, his absence hurt more. Falling against a tree, he let himself fall into the moist grass, his hands pulling his hitai-ate from his head, dropping it beside him without a thought. Running his hands through his hair, Naruto let himself whimper. Being useless, being nobody at all, was indeed painful. "When something comes along, it's always too good to be true. . ." Refusing to cry, he brushed loose bangs from his face, only to let them fall back into place mere moments later. "Damn chuunin exams. . ." Stretching his hand before him, he reached for nothing in particular, grasping thin air in his fist as he pulled his arm back.

His eyes felt heavy, his breathing relaxed as new found exhaustion took over. Feeling a hand caress his cheek, Naruto opened his closed eyes, staring at a soft, pair. A satisfied smile fell into place as his drowsiness dissolved into the tender kiss Sasuke planted on his forehead. "You'll do fine. . .I'll be there for you. . ."

Despite the fact that, yes, it was cliche, and yes, it was sappy;

Naruto smiled wider, arms pulling Sasuke down into a deep kiss.

Everything would be fine, as long as Sasuke was there. . .

* * *

**_A/N: woot, got it done, thanks to all for commenting, and i lost track of who said what for what chapter, so review again and I'll be sure to reply .. and thank you all of course. Much love, night!_**


	16. Second Thoughts

**_Helloo, how are you guys ne? I hope good, because I'm in a giddy good today, despite some minor set backs. In midterm week, but since you guys know me by now, you know I won't be studying xD. Anyways, yeah, on with the responses!_**

**_FlowerChild91: Alas, truth and beauty ARE indeed cliche, but, oh, the need for such things is what makes us human, and pretty damn good writers xD._**

**_Nekoei: Thank you, I was hoping it would come across as cute as well. Thank you for reading, though at times I DO get repetitive and some scenes seem rushed, and I'll stop before you completely change your mind about this one xD._**

**_Konrack: God, I'm not that good at drawing, you've only seen the ones I want you to see. I don't even know if you'll read this one either xD. I'll try to work on yours soon though, love you:)_**

**_Dragon77: I'm updating see! Hope you like it as well. :)_**

**_SakuraKissy: Sasunaru IS indeed a cute couple, it is the one that got me into yaoi to begin with! And Sakura deserved what was coming, NOBODY CAN BREAK THEM UP DATTEBAYO!!! I laugh along with you._**

**_Anyways, again, enjoy everyone! Mucho love-oooooo. :)_**

* * *

_**Second Thoughts**_

Naruto's sweat didn't break as he woke with a start, his alarm clock ringing for the hundredth time that morning. Kakashi had been "kind" enough to nominate them for the chuunin exams, and despite the fact that his own excitement had taken over, Naruto was now on the verge of dying of nerves. Dreams of disaster had plagued his mind ever since the meeting with the Suna gennin. His health had been diminishing ever since, and the option of leaving the exams until next year had crossed his feverish mind a number of times. But Sasuke. . .he's so excited about this. . .I don't want him to face them alone too. . .not that I'd be much help. . . Naruto wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve, sucking in a long breath as his door opened slowly. "Up yet?" Sasuke's voice asked calmly, a hint of worry mingling in the air. "Yea. . ." Sasuke walked in cautiously, as if he would attack at any moment, a bowl of cold water in his hands. "I came by earlier, your fever seemed to be boiling you. I didn't know what to do." He whispered as he settled down next to his bed. Naruto blushed sheepishly, forgetting that Sasuke had made it a routine to come over and wake him up in the mornings before a mission. "You didn't have to come today, we don't have work to do."

"But the chuunin entrance exams are in 6 hours. You slept for a very long time." there was still that pang of worry in the back of Sasuke's voice that comforted Naruto, even if it was just a little. "Right. . .I forgot."

"Did you fill the sheet?"

"Not completely. . ."

"Do you still want to go?" Sasuke wrung a cloth off excess water and placed it on Naruto's forehead, his face emotionless. Naruto could feel the anxiety he was radiating, but remained silent as Sasuke's gaze roamed around the messy room. Sasuke would refuse to go through with the exams if Naruto wasn't well enough, but that was something Naruto himself didn't know. After all, he wanted to go too, despite his jittery nerves and feverish body. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. . .and yeah, I still want to go. . .but I'm a--" Naruto stopped as Sasuke's onyx eyes turned back to him. I'm afraid. . . he finished, hoping that somehow the message had been received. Sasuke smiled slightly, his hand brushing his hair to the side. Bringing his forehead against Naruto's, Sasuke closed his eyes, a serene look in his eyes. "It seems that your fever's going down." he muttered as he pulled back slowly. "I'm old enough to feel my own temperature thank you!" Sasuke shrugged the comment off, taking Naruto's hand in his own, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Which, technically, it was natural to hold your beloved's hand, but it felt so alien to Naruto, so comfortable that he forgot Sasuke wasn't the affectionate kind. Not often anyways. "Don't worry. . .Like I said before. . .you'll do fine, I'll be there for you," kissing the tan hand gently, Sasuke smiled just a little sweeter, ". . .now sleep, you'll need the energy." Naruto nodded softly, turning his head away from the raven, hiding the smile that had graced his lips. . .

* * *

"I have to go home now, I'll see you at the Academy later." Sasuke grabbed his bag as Naruto found the strength to stand up. The Uchiha's TLC had made him feel better, if not great. "Haiiii!" Naruto exclaimed, mimicking a military salute with a grin. "Don't over do it dobe, and I mean it." Sasuke warned with a low voice, which only made the blond smile. "Don't worry mommy, I won't." Kissing the reddening Uchiha on the lips quickly, Naruto pushed him out the door, giving him a swift kick on the rear to get him going. "You'll make a great mother one day!" he exclaimed as soon as Sasuke was going down the building stairs, closing the door just as the raven turned around, a dark aura surrounding him. "That is. . .if he ever lets me mount. . ." laughing all the way to his room, Naruto couldn't help but dream and hope for the day in which they can both finally be the family neither of them had. . .

* * *

Hinata didn't know whether to hide from or confront the hyperactive blond that was walking her way, oblivious to the world around him as his mind reeled with thoughts. **This could be my only chance to warn him of Sakura-san's plots.**Hinata shivered, remembering the letter that had escaped from her grasp mere days before. **I'd. . . .I'd better not do so today, I mean, we have the chuunin exams coming up, and Sakura-san won't have any chances, and---**

"Oh, Hello Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto's cheerful voice broke the darkness in which Hinata had been hiding. "H. . .hello N-Naruto-kun, h-how are you?"

"I _was_ sick, but thanks to Sasuke-kun, I feel loads better now!" he exclaimed, not minding to notice the endearment with which he had addressed his once-was rival. Hinata didn't know whether to rejoice in the fact that he had enough trust in her to say such a thing, or to wonder just how giddy he was after Sasuke's "remedy". "Sick, right before the chuunin exams? That could've been a dilemma." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her lack of stutter, but shrugged it off as they began to walk together. "You said it! Sasuke-baka wouldn't be able to go through with it without me. He'd be dead 5 minutes in without my greatness!" he fell silent for a few moments, as if something he had said had turned on a warning in his brain. "Well then, I'm glad you'll be there to protect him, after al---" Hinata gasped as a familiar envelope blew in the breeze, stuck between two trash cans. **Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit--** Hinata was mentally running around in circles, her body cool and collected on the outside as Naruto continued on with the conversation by himself. The more they neared the two trash cans, the more her chibi self spazzed. "N-Naruto-kun!" she yelped as he stepped forward. "WHAT!" he half-screamed, his body jolting. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to frighten you!" she muttered, her small feet carrying her past him, only to trip and fall into the cans. "Are you okay, should I call an ambulance?!"

"Iie, it's okay Naruto-kun. I. . .I trip a lot. Clumsy me. heh heh." Hinata answered nervously as she hid an envelope under her shirt. "I should go. . .clean up that is. Sorry for having troubled you in any way."

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Hinata shook her head softly, trying her best to remain composed. "I don't wish to trouble you. I'll be fine. Good bye. " Hinata turned and hurried home, this time making sure her grasp on the letter was secure. . .

* * *

**_This one was short. . .gomen nasai x..x. I promise the next one will be longer, I just wanted to put this one in, since I always thought that behind Naruto's desire to enter, there were still some drawbacks, you know? Anyways, hope you liked it, I hope next chapter will come out soon for you guys, since I looooove your reviews :)_**


	17. Author's Note 3 SORRY!

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I am displeased to inform you that this story has been put on hold until further notice. _**

**_It's not like I gave up on it, I just can't concentrate on it, and so many ideas for different stories cloud my head and...ugh!_**

**_I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but at least now you don't have to anticipate it until later on xD._**

**_And if you're a fan of Zabu/Haku, keep an eye out for the new story "The Tale Untold" I'll be releasing soon._**

**_If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapte of this story, please feel free to mail me, I will credit you for it, and give you my outermost thanks!!_**

**_Again, sorry for the inconvenience, bye 3._**


End file.
